Project Alchemist
by TheFallenOne77
Summary: When Tyson wakes to find himself in another world he does what he always does, keeps to himself and tries to live his life. But when a chain of events come into play he is turned from a normal man into Equestria's greatest hero and famed Alchemist. [A/N Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FiM, just the story and the OC's mentioned
1. Arrivel

Equestria's Alchemist

The day my life changed is when I felt my house begin to shake violently and I assumed that there was an earthquake happening outside, though that seemed unlikely since the eastern seaboard didn't usually have them.

Sorry if my introduction is throwing you off, for starters my name is Tyson Abadear. I'm 21 years old and I live by myself. My parents died when I was 16 and I was forced to grow up fast in order to survive, but if you knew me at all it was that I was pretty smart.

My eyes are brown as well as my hair, 6'0 is my height and I'm average build. Anyway, before we go into the story, here some things about me that I should share. I don't have friends as I never saw the need for any, I have family but I chose to stay away from them because I like to be alone.

As I said before, I'm pretty smart because my brain can remember anything it takes in weather its information or miscellaneous things really. Its how I've survived for so long.

Now on to the story. When my house finally stopped shaking is when I went to go inspect whatever damaged was done to the outside. But that was when I was things kind of got a little weird for me.

You see, I expected to see my normal neiborhood and a bit of collateral damage but instead I saw something like and old little town with houses that have hay for roofs and looked a bit cartoonish really. As well as the inhabitance. Which were ponies.

Colorful, big eyed ponies with strange marks on their flanks. All of them staring at my house that just seemed to land in their town out of nowhere along with a creature that probably isn't native to their lands. Where ever it is.

At the time at did what any sane person would in this sort of situation, slammed the door shut and went back to my room and try to convince myself that this was all just some sort of fucked up dream that I was having.

But my mind knew better than that since I tend to be a lucid dreamer, and I was definitely NOT in control of this dream. Not by a long shot.

Since there was no point in denying what's happened I decided to start my day like I normally do. Taking a shower, putting on a pair of jeans, red shirt, denim jacket, and white sneakers. After eating some breakfast, I went to my room and grabbed one of my philosophy books that belonged to my father.

I've read every book in the house and memorized every word but still enjoyed reading. But before I could there was a knock at the door.

"Guess it was bound to happen sooner or later," I said,

When I opened the door there was one of those ponies standing there and staring at me in wonder but also a bit of fear. Their coat was grey and main of a bright blond as well as their strange eyes that went in two directions.

On their flank was a picture of. Bubbles? After staring at each other, (sort of), for a few minutes I finally spoke.

"I don't have any carrots to give, but I do have some apples if you want," I said, though I wasn't really expecting it to understand me.

"No thanks, but if you have any muffins that would be great."

Okay, a cartoon horse just talk to me like it's normal. That doesn't mean I'm crazy does it.

"Um, no sorry I don't have any muffins to give you. Maybe next time," I said.

"Okay then, bye."

And with that she flew away, (sort of), which made me realize that she was a Pegasus. This just keeps getting weird. Going inside I made a quick realization, I was going to run out of food soon and I would need to restock.

Only one problem, I'm not sure how the natives of this new world react when they see me walking around and that would only escalate problems for me. But life was about taking risks, so I took a deep breath and went outside to explore.

As expected, the ponies stared at me in curiosity and in fear. The whispering was slightly annoying really but I ignored it. The place was filled houses, shops, and an open air market.

At least they have something edible to eat. The market was filled fresh fruits and vegetables that looked better than the ones back home if I 'm being honest. When seeing the owner of one of the stands she freaked out, thinking that was going to eat her or something.

"Please, just take what you want but please don't hurt me," cried the mare.

That hurt, it really did but I kept calm and told her that I wasn't going to hurt her and that I didn't have any money to pay her for the stuff anyway.

Going around some more I eventually ran into this really annoying pink mare with balloons on her flank. When she bumped into me she jumped in the air with a large gasp and took off like hell on wheels in some random direction.

"The fuck was that about?"

Okay, since I'm stuck here I've to learn everything I can about this place so I don't end up killed by these things. They must have a library here so when I asked around they pointed to this Oak tree that was hollowed out to be a library.

The lights weren't on so I assumed it was closed but remembered that it was still early in the afternoon so I decided to go in and check but was greeted by an unexpected sight.

"SURPRISE!"

Tons of ponies came out of hiding and startled me, but only a little. Streamers, balloons and party favors were everywhere and there was a banner that read "_Welcome to Ponyville, strange monster_."

Okay, that was ticked me off. But at least I know where I am now. The pink pony from before sped toward me and spoke to fast to comprehend so it kind of sounded like, "hi I'm pinkie pie and I just threw you this super-duper welcome party because you're new I mean you have to be since I've never seen you before and I know every single pony in- "

Before this crazy bitch could keep talking she was silenced by a lavender mare with a dark purple mane and pink stripe. Also she a horn coming out of her head and some sort of star cluster on her flank.

"Sorry about that, she can be a bit over eccentric, anyway my name is-"

Before the mare could finish her sentence I was already out the door and heading home.


	2. Home Invasion

Thoughts went through my head as I continued to head back to my house; they were mainly on how I just wasted my time and had barely gotten any information about this damn pony world. Only that this town was called Ponyville and that many of these ponies were ignorant, discriminative, and quick to jump the gun when they see something they aren't familiar with.

Please, someone feel free to stop me at any time. I stopped as soon I as heard someone calling out to me from behind. It was the lavender mare and five others. One was cyan with a rainbow main and tail, with maroon eyes, wings and some kind of bolt on her flank.

Another had a butter like color, baby pink main and tail, emerald eyes and butterflies on her flank. She seemed to be trying to hind behind her main in a bashful manner.

Unfortunately, Pinkie was among the group as well. A white mare with a styled purple main that matched her tail, blues eyes with three blue diamonds as a mark and a horn. The last was an orange mare wearing a Stanton, blond main and tail tied in….. Well, a ponytail. Green eyes and apples on her flank.

"You know that was kind of rude to just walk out like that," the lavender mare said in between breathes.

"Like I was trying to say before, my name is Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity."

I stood there for a moment with them in silence, just looking at them. And they looked back as if expecting me to say my name, but I wasn't having any of that. I once heard from my father once say was that to know some ones name was to have power over them, so it was best they know as little about me as possible.

"Well, ain't ya gonna say yer name partner?" Applejack asked.

"No"

"Then, can I ask you some questions about you and your species?" Twilight asked, holding a quill and notepad in some unknown purple aura.

"No"

"W-Why not?" she asked, probably not use to being denied learning something.

I turned away and started to walk again. "The less you know about me and my kind the better." Rainbow Dash flew in front of me with an accusing look pointed at me.

"Why, you got something to hide. You working with the Changelings, or Discord?"

I pushed her out of my face, "Okay, one; say it, don't spray it. Two; get the fuck out of my face 'cause your breath smells like balls. Three; I don't know who or what the fuck those things are. Four; I just woke up here with my house, quite frankly I don't even want to be in this goddamn cartoon world so just leave me the fuck alone."

I practically yelled that statement, leaving them in a state of shock at the profound language that what spoken.

"Look, I might not know what you're going through right now, but you don't have to go through this alone. You can have friends to help you through this difficult time," Twilight said. When she tried to reach for my hand with her hoof, I slapped it away.

"I don't need friends and nor do I want them. I'm fine just being alone until the day I die and don't give me any of your damn pity. Now leave me alone."

Once home I made sure all the locks were secured and collapse on my recliner in the living room. Pulling out my phone I turned on some classical music, (don't you judge me). My mother played this kind of music whenever she was stressed out and I found that it works for me too.

After a few hours, I had fallen asleep in the chair. Waiting for me were dreams of the past.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in the car with my parents. I was 16 at the time, and we had just gotten back from a speech that my father had given at the university that they both work for. I was lucky enough to see him give it, mainly because I want to follow in their footsteps and become a teacher._

_My dad taught the history of warfare and the evolution of weaponry. While my mother taught world cultural history. Which was still good mind you, and there were plenty of people who were interested in it._

"_Hey dad, what war are you and the class going to discuss this time?" I asked, leaning up in the seat._

"_Well, hopefully I was thinking about teaching something about the Punic Wars. How Hannibal managed to use war elephants against the Romans."_

"_Didn't some of the elephants die as they went through the mountains?" mom asked._

"_Yes, but some of them- "_

_Before dad could finish his sentence, our car was flipped from a truck that hit from the right. When I came to I saw that my mom was killed on impact, my dad was still alive but not for long. There was a large shard of glass going through his stomach and he was coughing so much blood._

_I didn't know what to do; I just felt so helpless. "Tyson, listen to me," he said. "Don't cry okay. I know this is bad but you'll be alright. Your still alive, and that's all a parent could hope." My world was shattering all around me and it was too much. "Dad, please don't go. Don't leave me all alone."_

_Tears fell as I spoke to him, begging him to hold on. He just smiled and wiped them away. "I know you'll be okay son. You're a smart kid after all." And just like that they were gone._

_End Flashback_

Shooting up from the chair, I was breathing hard and felt fresh tears on my face. I just let out a deep sigh and wiped them away. '_Come on Tyson, it's time to move forward from that.'_ A knock at the door snapped me to attention and made me annoyed. Checking the time I saw that it was six o'clock the next morning.

Whoever was waking me up at this ungodly hour is about to get kicked in the jaw. I regretted opening the door because it was bright as hell for some reason, and standing there was Twilight Sparkle.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Good morning to you too," she muttered.

"Cut the shit, what do you want?"

She let out a sigh before answering; guess she must not have much tolerance. "Look, it's clear we got off on the wrong hoof yesterday and I want try again if you'd let me."

I really was in no mood for this but she seemed to be persistent, so I'll humor her and held the door open. "You coming in or not?" She smiled and trotted in happily.

Twilight started to look around the house but I made sure to tell her not to touch anything. "What are all these things, I never seen anything like them before," she said, looking at each of the appliances that were in the kitchen and all over the house. "Its technology, humans use them to help make their lives better. From menial things like cooking, to great things like building cities."

She was just taking all this in and went to go explore some more upstairs, but that was a bit of a red flag in perspective. She was in my room, not that it was embarrassing or anything like that. I kept it clean, it just that I saw here going through my books that belonged to my parents, some of the only things that I have left of them.

"HEY! Put that down right now," yelled and she freaked out, dropping the book from the aura it was held in. Quickly grabbing I wiped it with a dry rag I had handy and put it back in place. "I said not to touch anything and you disobeyed me, and you touched my books, which is going too far," I yelled.

Twilight shrank down as small as possible in fear of what I might do to her. "I-I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to-" I cut her off quick still in the heat of anger. "No, you know what, get out of my house. It's clear that this was nothing more than a mistake." She started to tear up and blubber a bit. "Please, I didn't mean to betray your trust I just wanted to look is all." "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

That did its job because and she was out of here crying and it gratifying to say the least. And I think I worked some anger out in the process as well.

I was getting really stressed so I decided to go for a walk around this town. And hopefully find some work to earn to some for some supplies to survive in this world. Making sure everything was locked before leaving, (don't need anyone who's nosey snooping around), and headed to some of the shops to see if they need someone willing to work.

After about three tries, I managed to find shop owners who would let me work if so time if they need help and were willing to pay pretty good though I think they only added that last part because they were a bit scarred of me. But then again I could take whatever I can.

_Twilight POV_

I sat in my room wiping my face of loose after what just happened a few hours. That human didn't have to yell at me like that, I just wanted to read some of the books he had. Was that so wrong? "Oh, come on Twi. So he wouldn't let you read any of his, what's the big deal?" Spike said.

Spike was my dragon assistant that I hatched when I was a little filly and he's been with me ever since. "It's not just that Spike, he always so angry like the world is out to get him or something, and I couldn't even befriend him. I feel like a failure."

Spike got up on the bed and patted my head comforting me. "Well it's his own lose then. Anypony would be crazy not to want you as their friend, because I think your greatest unicorn there is," he said bringing a smile to my face. He always knew how to make me feel better.

Before thanking him there was a tapping at my window and Rainbow Dash came in, without asking, per usual. "Yo Twilight, what's up and why are you crying?" "I went to go see that human and tried to make friends with him but it ended up with him cursing and yelling at me to get out," I said.

"How come?" she asked. "I looked at some of his books that he got very upset. I'm not sure exactly why though." Dash jumped to the window in a hurry. "Wait, where are you going?" She looked at me with a type of mischievous smile that always made me feel uneasy. "I'm going to go take care of something, see you later." She flew away right after that. "This isn't going to end well," Spike said.

_Tyson POV_

After a productive day of working a multitude of odd jobs around Ponyville, I had a rather large sack….. Of bits. They were these solid gold coins with horseshoes stamped on them. If I was back on earth I would be a very rich with these. The sun had already set at exactly six o'clock so I decided to call it a night.

Taking a quick shower, eating a sandwich, I went to my room and pasted out when hitting the bed. No dreams this time too, (thank God). I don't know how I was out for but when I opened my eyes it was still dark outside. Reason being was because I heard something coming from downstairs.

Going through my nightstand I found my dad's old Smith and Wesson revolver, making sure it was still loaded and quietly making my way downstairs. I crept through the house trying to see who ever came in but didn't see any one except the door was wide open. There were some lock picks in the doorknob, which gave evidence that there wasn't any forced entry. And they were pretty good picking locks.

A sound went off from upstairs. '_Damn, they are good, but now there as good as dead.'_ Heading back up I, found the culprit in my room with a sack and stuffing it with my books. "This is way too easy," they said. Going up to them quietly, I put the barrel of the gun to their head and cocked the hammer, making them freeze in their place.

"You've got about five seconds to stop what you're doing before I kill you where you stand," I said. They didn't move in inch and was actually counting down aloud. "Times up." I pulled the trigger but they moved out of the way in time to dodge the bullet and shove me to the ground before jumping out the window.

I fired a few more shots when getting to the window but they had already flown away. "Looks like I know where I'm going tomorrow."


	3. My First Student

I woke up around seven-thirty in the morning with only one thought in mind, find out Twilight where Sparkle lives and get my stuff back. Getting dress quick and reloading my gun, I went around town and asked the residence of the town where she was.

I bumped into a brown Stallion wearing a green tie and an hourglass on his flank. "Excuse me good sir, but you wouldn't happen to know where I could find the home of Miss Twilight would you?" I said, putting a rather believable falsetto. "You're looking for my Marshmallow are you, well she just so happens to live at the Oak tree that poses as the town library," he said in a watered down British accent.

"Thank you very much sir." When walking away, my hand slipped into my jacket pocket and gripped the handle of the gun tight. '_If all goes well I won't need to waste a bullet on anyone. But I won't be held responsible if something goes wrong.'_ The library came into view and I pulled out the gun and kicked the door in. The ones inside had gotten startled and dropped what they were doing, which was reading my stuff.

The six mares that confronted me the first time were all here, including a green and purple dragon no bigger than a small dog standing on its hind legs. I pointed the barrel at this wooden unicorn bust and blew a large hole in its temple, causing everyone to duck in fear. I grabbed the dragon by the throat and put the barrel to his head. "Unless you want that to happen to this fucking lizard, you're going to listen to what I say and we all go our separate ways from then." I say, making my point very clear.

"Please don't hurt Spike, we'll do whatever you want," Twilight cried in desperation. She couldn't control the tears coming out freely. "Which one of you Pegasus came into my house last night?" When neither of them answered I cocked the hammer making them flinch. "I did." Rainbow Dash immediately raised her hoof. Making my way to her, being mindful to watch the others, I pistol-whipped her hard and she was out in one blow. The others began to cry until I told them shut up. "Now all of you put my stuff in a sack and get to the far end of the room. If you try anything there both dead."

They wasted no time in following my demands and went to the far end of the library, still crying of course. "Alright there fella, theres yer stuff now let Spike go," Applejack said while trying in a failed attempt to sound brave. I dropped Spike and let him run back to the others, then grabbed my stuff. Before leaving I turned back to them. "If any of you come near me or my house again, trust and believe I WILL kill each and every last one of you and your families. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" I yelled and they nodded frantically.

Once home I yelled in frustration because of what I was forced to do. But I ultimately convinced myself that it would benefit me since they'll finally leave me be. Four months had gone by since that little incident at the library but Twilight and the others honored my treat and stayed away from me. I worked whenever I needed money or just had too much free time to myself and racked up a rather large amount of bits that would last a good year of so. Sometimes in my down time I would work on the little garden I had started in my front yard, (don't judge me, it helps a lot), and while doing so sometimes the mares and stallions would ask me if they could have some for their lovers or friends that were in the hospital.

I was more than happy to give them some and eventually the ponies of this town had started to warm up to me when they saw that I was not a threat to them. But on this particular day while I was pulling out some weeds from the flower bed, something found its way to the back of my head. It didn't hurt, just annoyed me and when I turned to see what it was I saw that it was a red rubber ball. Some colts started to make their way over but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw where the ball had landed.

Their ears dropped and eyes shrank a bit in fear. Fear of me. Getting up and dusting myself off, I picked up the ball and started to spin it on my finger. "You know you should be more careful, you never know whose yard this could've landed in other than mine." Tossing it back to them they looked back surprised before smiling. "Thanks mister," one had said and I waved. I kept working until the ball came back as well as the colts. "You wanna come play with us mister; we could use an extra player?" I shrugged, '_why not, I could use a break anyway.'_

Since we had an even amount of players, I decided to teach them some games from my world. Like Prisoners Base and Kickball, (I'm actually surprised they didn't have that game here). Hours had passed and for once since I've been in Equestria, I was actually having fun. I was on a team with this colt whose name was Locomotive. He had a grey-blue coat, black main and tail, grey eyes, horn and a train as a cutiemark, (I know right, completely girly name).

"So what's it like back in your world?" "Well its nothing like this place, that's for sure," I cracked. "Does your world have trains in it?" there was a type of hopeful gleam in his eyes, the kind that hungered for knowledge. "We actually have a large variety of trains really. Why do you ask?" "Because some day I'm going to open the greatest train company Equestria has ever seen. Uniting all the cities and trading routes to help bring all the species together," he said with pride. The others snickered and his ears dropped in discouragement but I patted his head.

"I think that that a wonderful dream to have Locomotive, its big, ambitious, and benefits everyone. In fact, come with me. I have something that I think will help you with that dream of yours," I said and he eagerly followed me back to me house. We went to my room and I pulled out a book about the history of trains and engineering. "In order for your dream to come true, you must learn all that you can. So I'm going to let you borrow this book, but you have to promise me that you'll always take good care of it and never let it get damaged. Think you can do that Locomotive?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I stood there for a moment before falling on the floor laughing my ass off at that the ridiculous comment he just made and he joined me. "Listen, I've gotta get going. Thanks again for the book and I promise that you'll get it back just the way you gave it to me," he said before taking off. Three weeks had past and I was sitting on a deck chair in front of the house with cold drink while reading the newspaper until I heard hooves coming in my direction pretty fast. It was the group of colts that I played ball with before and they looked scared.

"Please, you have to help," Goalpost said. He was a white earthpony with a green mane and tail, brown eyes and a soccer ball as a cutiemark. "Wow, what happened, what's wrong?" I asked at full attention now. "It's Locomotive; he's in trouble near town square and needs help fast." That was I needed to hear for me to get up and take off toward town square and see something that made my blood boil. I saw Locomotive being yelled at by this brown unicorn stallion with a shovel on his flank.

He was holding the rubber ball in his magic but soon threw it right at Locomotive's muzzle. He hit the ground and a familiar looking book came out of his sattle bags and he tries to go for it, it burst into flames. The stallion threw the ball again and when I saw blood dripping out was when I ran at him at full speed and kicked in the side of the head, sending him back a few feet. "What the buck is wrong with you, you damn hairless ape," yelled the stallion. "Some asshole was just assaulting a little kid, just thought someone should step in and teach him a lesson." I took on fighting stance.

We charged at each other head on and he tried to stab me with his horn but I sidestepped just in time and elbowed him in the ribs. He was distracted long enough for me to grab a hold of him and throw the stallion into a wall of one of the buildings. While he tried to gather him bearing's I grabbed his tail and started to slam him against the ground repeatedly, going on anger and adrenaline at this point. The stallion was covered in blood and tried to get up but I kicked him on his back and punched him until I was blinded by my own anger.

"You think it's alright to hurt little kids for fun. Well how do you like huh?" I yelled. "Please, stop," the stallion cried. "I'm going to kill you, you useless piece of shit. I'm gonna cut your fucking head off and put it on a pike in my front yard as an ornament." The stallion was barely conscious and I started calming down a bit. My knuckles were covered in blood and the ground was stained with it. I gripped his horn and pulled his head up so that he can hear me. "Listen well, because I'm only going to say this once. If I ever see you hitting a little kid, or even a mare for that matter, I'm going to find you and tear you limb from limb with my bare hands. When you're begging me to just kill you to make it stop, I 'll reattach them and do it over and over again."

He gulped loudly and started to tremble in fear. "No, better yet, leave Ponyville and never come back. Do I make myself clear?" I asked. "Yes, yes, already just please let me go." I got off of them and they limped away. Going over to Locomotive a pulled out a spare rag and wiped the blood away. "I'm sorry you had to see all of that," I said almost regretting what just happened. Almost. "It's okay, I'm sorry your book got burned. I promised that I would take care of it but now it's ruined." I patted his head and smiled at him. "It's alright; I got it memorized all up here. I can just re-write it later, my main concern is making sure you're okay."

He perked up at the comment. "Come on; let's go get something sweet to eat. That's what I do when I have shitty day," I said and his tail went crazy with excitement. Both of us went to Sugar Cube Corner and the minute I walked in a pink blur went by and headed upstairs. "What the hay was that?" Locomotive asked. "Nothing important," I said. _'That's right, you'd better fucking run.'_ I ordered a dozen dounuts and we took a seat at one of the booths but before we could eat a unicorn stallion burst in, which caused me to reach for my gun but Locomotive stopped me.

"Big brother, over here." His brother sped over here and pulled him to a bear hug. His coat was orange and his mane and tail were brown, black eyes, and a mining helmet with a pick-ax as a cutiemark. "Oh thank Celestia you're okay, I was told what happened came as quick I could," he said showing genuine concern for his little sibling. "Don't worry Coaldust; my friend here beat him three ways to Sunday. You should've seen it." Coaldust looked at me stunned but soon held out his hoof for me to shake. "Thank you very much sir. There aren't many ponies that would do what you did and you have thanks." "Don't worry about it, just helping out."

"I'm going to the bathroom to wash off this blood. Don't start eating without me." Once he was out of sight, Coaldust looked at me. "How come you helped my brother, not that I'm ungrateful, but you're not a pony so why should it matter to you anyway." I looked him strait in the eye and he flinched. "So you're saying you would just let some asshole beat on a little kid and just pretend like you didn't see anything?" We were both silent for a moment until he chuckled. "I can see why Locomotive likes you." That caught my attention. "What do mean?" I asked.

"When he came home with that book you loaned him, he was the happiest I've seen him in a long time. He was always reading it until I had to _tell_ him to go outside and play. If he wasn't doing that he was talking about how nice you were to him when the others started to laugh at his dream." Wow, I had no idea. "Doesn't he go to school to learn about the things he likes?" Coaldust hung his head. "No. He can't go to school to because I won't be able to pick him up afterwards because I work extended shifts in the mines and he won't to get in the house if he walks home, plus I don't need him getting hurt," he said.

I can honestly say that this guy has seriously just earned my respect. But also it got me thinking about an idea that might benefit the three of us if he was willing to let me try it. "What about a private tutor then?" He looked at me like was crazy or something. "If I could afford to pay for a tutor money wouldn't be tight right now and my little brother wouldn't have to sleep on the couch instead of a bed," he said, traces of shame laced within his tone. "But what if this person was willing to do it for free, no charge, and no payments," I said. Coaldust was starting to pick up what I was implying. "I couldn't ask you to do that." "You're not asking, I am," I said. "But I wouldn't be able to pay you," he persisted. "Was I asking for money? Please, your brother needs an education and I can provide it. And I'll take full responsibly if anything happens to him."

He thought it over for a minute before finally saying yes. When Locomotive came back we told him of the arrangements that had been done and he squealed with joy and gave me a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me mister….. I'm sorry but I never asked you're name." I cared a lot for this kid but I still couldn't let anyone know my name, so I came up with a name that I think was appropriate. "Just call me Teacher from here on out," I said and Locomotive gave me another hug. "Thank you, Teacher." I could help but smile and hug back. _'You won't do wrong by me Locomotive; I promise that I'll make your dream a reality.' _

**Please review if not that's cool too.**


	4. The Next Immortal

Eight years. Eight long years had passed since I had arrived in this world full of ponies. And in that time I've spent it doing the one thing I could hope to do with my life, become a teacher and pass on my knowledge to a successor. Sorry if I'm confusing you, I tend to ramble sometimes. "Teacher, are you okay? You spaced off for a while." The voice of my faithful student snapped me out of my thoughts. Locomotive, a proud unicorn of the age of fourteen who I took under my wing so long ago, and now a very dear friend of mine. "Sorry about that, just have a lot on my mind right now," I said while patting his head. "What are you thinking about exactly?" "Just about how long I've been in Equestria. Can't believe it's already been eight years since my house landed here out of one where."

I let a deep sigh out and continued to stare out the window, contemplating my thoughts until I felt my student's hoof on my right knee. "Do you regret your time here?" he asked. I could only smile and tussle his mane. "How could I regret the best thing in my life?" We were close to each other where one would think we were brothers but to me it felt more than just that, almost like he was my son. Locomotive chuckled at the comment, "So what are we going over next time, Teacher?" "Well I was thinking we look over some-" A knock at the door interrupted me and we both looked at each other confused. I wasn't expecting anyone over today, or at all for that matter. But little did either of us know was that our lives were about to change.

_3__rd__ POV_

Teacher had opened the door to find a strange sight in front of him. A white Pegasus stallion in gold armor stood there with a serious look on his face. "Are you the new creature that goes by the name of Teacher?" the stallion asked. Teacher was a bit uneasy by the stallion but answered him. "Yes, is there something I can help you with?" "The princesses wish to seek audience with you at once." That caught his attention immediately, he'd heard of the two princesses before around town. How they co-ruled Equestria and were responsible for raising the sun and moon but quickly dismissed that as complete nonsense. "What for, I've done nothing wrong," Teacher said defensively. "You are in no form of trouble sir; they just wish to speak with."

He told him to bring them in and not half a minute later, these two large mares came to his door step. One was an alabaster white with a mane and tail that reminded him of an aurora. Wore a gold necklace and tiara, horseshoes, had violet eyes and a sun cutiemark. The other was a midnight blue, black necklace and tiara, sea green eyes, mane and tail like that of a clear starry night, and a crescent moon cutiemark. What made them stick out he most was that they had both horn and wings, more than likely making them a rare type of pony, _(kinda figured them to unicorns because of the whole sun and moon nonsense)._

"Hello, my name is Princess Celestia and this is my little sister Luna. We are the co-rulers of Equestria and you must be the one that calls himself Teacher, am I correct?" Celestia said. "That's correct, and how may I help you today?" he said, keeping calm and collective but also ready in case of anything. "May we come, it would be better if we spoke in private," Luna said and I let them pass. The four of us stood there in an awkward silence until his student broke it. "Um, would you like me to make some tea for our guests Teacher?" Locomotive asked. "I think that would be a good idea." "Would you like anything as well?" "Just coffee is fine." While the student left the room the three took their seats and started some conversation.

"Well, why is it that you want to talk to me anyway?" Teacher asked the rulers. "For the past eight years we've been hearing a continuous rumor of a new creature that just seemed to appear out of nowhere in Ponyville. We didn't think anything of at the time and dismissed it as a rumor, though here we are proven wrong," Luna said. "Not only that but my student, Twilight Sparkle had also informed me of this creature as to be hostile when confronted, though you don't strike me as such." Celestia's expression was easily readable by Teacher; she was trying to pick on anything that might strike her as bad. Locomotive came back with a try of the tea and coffee and served everyone.

While drinking Celestia used a very discrete type of spell that required very little magic to try and peak into this being's mind but was quickly stopped when she saw the mental walls that were put up. "You know it's considered rude to try and look into someone's head."

_Tyson's POV_

I chuckled a bit when the princess was completely flabbergasted at the fact I was able to pick up her spell without even trying really. "H-How did you-" "I may not know how to use magic but I have a pretty good understanding of it from my student to know how to defend myself from it," I said while sipping some of my drink. "There is more to you than meets the eye isn't there?" Luna asked. "And not being to see it is just pissing the both of you off isn't it?" No one dared to say a word for a while until Celestia chuckled. "Well played and for that you have my respect, but there are few matters that we to discuss. "Then ask away."

They asked questions about my first few days in their world and about the incident that happened in the library. "Twilight and her friends said that you came in and threatened to kill them if they did not return your belongings," Luna said. "Yes, that is correct." I'm being completely calm about the whole situation. "But you need to understand my reasons." "What reasons could there be for committing suck acts?" Luna asked, practically shouting at me. "Those books are very sentimental because there all I have left of my parents, but not just that. They hold very dangerous information from my world that isn't meant for this one. Such as weapons, diseases, medicine, and engineering for war machines," I could go on forever but they seemed to get the jest of what I'm trying to say.

"I understand the others being bad but how is medicine a bad thing, that could be beneficial to Equestria," Celestia said. "Yes it could, but what happens when someone manages to mass produce it and sell it so that only people with money can afford the treatment while others suffer and die. So in a way, I was protecting them," I shouted back the last part. When they couldn't think of anything to counter with, they sighed in defeat. "But what about your threat to kill them if they come near you?" Celestia asked. I shrugged at the question. "That's all it was, a treat, a scare tactic. As for hitting Dash, well that was me being overly angry at the fact that she broke into my house. I take full responsibility for my inexcusable action against one of your subjects, and I am truly sorry."

The two sisters leaned forward a looked me dead in the eyes, as if trying to see if I was in any way lying to them but were shocked when they saw that I was being truthful. "We can tell that you are sincere, but something must be done," Luna said. "What are you going to do to my teacher," Locomotive said after being quite for so long. "Do not worry young one, no harm will come to him. We only wish for him to apologize to those that he is wronged, after that he is free to go." Luna said. I looked at them skeptically and they picked up on it. "You don't trust us do you?" "Sorry but no, I don't. How do I know you're not leading me to a trap?" Celestia sighed, the kind you let out after a long day. "Look, we want you to trust us. So why don't we take this one step at a time, what is your real name?" Celestia was interesting; she had this natural motherly feel to her.

For some reason I felt like I could trust her even though we just met, so I was going to take a leap of faith and tell her, but just her. "Alright then, but Luna and Locomotive have to leave." Before Luna could protest her sister had already instructed he to do so as well as my student. "He doesn't know your name?" Celestia asked. "I never ask it, my teacher will tell me if when he is ready," Locomotive said before leaving. "Okay, what I'm about to say is me taking a risk in trusting you, so you have to promise me that you will never breathe a word of what you hear," I said. "You have my word, I will never tell another so long as I still draw breath," she said with a reassuring smile. "Alright then, my name is Tyson Abadear, I'm from earth and my kind is called human." She smiled warmly at me. "It is very nice to meet you Tyson."

"I know this may sound a bit sudden, but I want to ask a favor of you." She looked at me a bit curious. "I am going to apologize to your subjects but you have to wipe their memory of any information that they've learned of my world. I can't have any of it slipping out by mistake and causing your world any bloodshed." She nodded in agreement on that notion. "That seems fair enough. Shall we go then?" We both stood and headed for the library with the others following in suit. Coming back here filled me with an uneasy feeling and I was starting to have second thoughts on this idea but that soon faded when a large white wing was over my shoulder comforting my anxiety.

"You can do this Teacher, we'll be right next to you if anything goes wrong," Celestia said. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and spotted Twilight, Dash, AJ, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity who were talking to two other ponies. One was all white with a blue mane a tail, a horn on his head and a shield on his flank. The other was pink with a tri-colored mane and tail, had a horn and wings, and a crystal heart on her flank. Who they were, I had no idea. The girls froze in fear when they saw me come in and the stallion jumped into action and bucked me in the chest. I heard multiple cracks go off and I coughed up a pretty large amount of blood on the floor. "Awww, what the fuck is your problem you son of a bitch?"

I was on the floor clutching the spot where I was hit, if I'd known this would happen I would have just stayed home. "SHINING ARMOR, SEASE THIS AT ONCE," Luna yelled so loud that it shook the whole tree. "But your majesty, this is the creature that my sister told me about in the incident, and forgive me for this but it deserves worse than that," Shining Armor said. "We are aware of that and _he _has agreed to apologize for his actions but now you more than likely just ruined that chance now," Celestia said while lighting up her horn in a gold aura and put it on me, using her magic to heal the damage that was done. "No, it's okay. And he's right I do deserve worse than just that," I said once all the pain was gone.

Getting up I made my way to the girls and got on my hands and knees. "Girls, I'm sorry for what I did to all of you. I was only scaring you but that still isn't an excuse. I want to start over and try to be friends, but if you're still mad and can't forgive me I understand." I waited for them to say no and deck me in the face but I felt a hoof on my shoulder and saw that it was Twilights, who was giving me a small smile. "That's all we wanted from the start Teacher. What about you girls, can you give him another chance?" she asked them. "I guess I can, besides Shining Armor did kick his flank," Dash said. "I suppose I can. It takes a lot a pride to get on yer knees and ask for it," AJ said. "I can, it means we can be friends," Pinkie said with excitement and giving a pretty strong bear hug though I was bigger than her.

"Well, you can be rather polite when you want to be so I think I can look past what happened," Rarity said. Fluttershy didn't say anything only trying to hide behind her mane. _'I really messed up with this one; I'm going to have to earn her trust over time."_ I reached my hand out and pet her. "It's okay Fluttershy; I know I'm pretty scary but I hope in time you can accept me." She blushed madly as I kept petting her. "I-It's okay, I-I know your sorry so I accept it," she said barely above a whisper. There was a tap on my arm and it was from the pink winged unicorn. "I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you yet. I'm Princess Cadence, ruler of the Crystal Empire. It's nice to meet you Teacher, and sorry about my husband almost killing you just now." We shoot hands, or hooves, whatever and I told her it was alright.

"If I found out someone threated to kill Locomotive I would react the same way," I said and he nudged me playfully. "Back at you Teacher," he said and we all had a laugh, well except for Shining Armor. "I'd hate to interrupt, but Teacher it's time," Celestia said and I understood what she meant. "Time for what aunty?" Cadence asked. "My little ponies, gather round for I have something important that must be said." She explained what we talked about back at my house. "But if we learn this information then maybe we can you it to help better the rest of Equestria," Twilight said. "Yes but it is as my teacher has said, if that kind of information were to fall into the wrong hooves then it mean it could mean the death of everypony," Locomotive said. "That would rather tragic," Rarity said. "Wait, wait, wait. Why do their memories have to be wiped, why not wipe his memories of all the time he's been in Equestria and send him back to where he came from," Shining Armor said.

Is it just me, or does this guy not like me? "We do not possess that kind of power and we can't do that to his student, for they already have a bond between them just as my sister has with Twilight." Luna said. I'm starting to like Celestia and Luna more and by the second. Both fired up their magic and I could feel just how powerful it was. Soon, magic cords fired from their horns and latched onto the girls foreheads. White orbs were being pulled out and burst. Once it was finished I asked if they remembered anything they read and I was relieved to know that they didn't. After we settled everything the princesses walk me home and Coaldust came to pick up Locomotive, leaving us alone. "It has certainly been an interesting day, but it was still nice to meet you Sir Teacher and I hope to see more of you in the future. I'll be in the carriage when you are finished sister." Luna trotted away and we both talked.

"Again, I'm sorry about what happened. I let my anger blind my judgment and I almost did something I'd regret," I said, scratching the back of my head. Celestia chuckled a bit and nuzzled me. She then fired up her and two things happened, one; a magic cord connected to my forehead and I felt a warm presences all over, two; something materialized in my hand. It was a purple candle stick. "What did you do?" _"I set up a telepathic link that will activate when we are speak through our thoughts, and the candle stick is enchanted to that it will never run and we will be able to send letters to each other. Just burn the letter in its fire and we'll receive it. Think of it as another step in our level of trust Tyson.'_ "Wow, big step. You could at least buy me dinner first Celly," I cracked and she blushed. "C-Celly?" she asked, "Yeah, it's your nickname that I thought of for you since you're taking another step, do you like it?" She gave me another nuzzle and giggled. "I love it. '_Thank you Tyson,' _hope to hear from you soon.

I looked at the candle in my hand and smiled, '_maybe this won't be so bad.'_ Four months passed since I met those two princesses and made amends with the mane six and I gotta say it's been fun hanging out with them. I even talked to Celly through our mental link and managed to gain some information on Equestrian History so that I was able to teach Locomotive. "Is it okay that she's just giving you this information?" "Well it's not like I'm abusing the information, I'm just using it to teach is all," I said. One day while in the middle of a session the green fire on my candle shot out some smoke and it formed a letter. "What does it say Teacher?" I opened it and read aloud.

_Dear. Teacher_

_We formally invite you to Canterlot Castle on an_

_Important errand that we find that only you and_

_You're student Locomotive can complete. Inside the_

_Letter is two train tickets. This of course is optional and_

_If you chose to not to come completely understand_

_But if you do come then bring some clothing as we_

_Would require that you stay a few nights in the castle _

_Sincerely, your dear friends_

_Celly and Lulu_

"C-Canterlot? Their serious about this aren't they, I mean why else would they send the letter." Locomotive was ecstatic about the whole thing then looked at me with curiosity. "Are we going, please say that we're going?" The way he asked was slightly pleading, like he really wanted to go, but then again so did I. I've heard of the high class city a few times but never once stepped foot in it. This would be the perfect opportunity to go, but there was the problem of my student. I couldn't just take him with me without him brother's consent so I agreed that I would take him if Coaldust said yes. We went to his home since Coaldust had the day off and we talked about it.

"Canterlot. You want to take my little brother into Canterlot on some important request from the princesses that you don't even know what their asking of you?" "Look I know how it sounds but this could be a new learning experience for him. We'll be staying at the castle and we'll finish as fast as we can and be back before you know it. Have I ever let you down before?" Coaldust thought this through for a few minutes before looking at Locomotive. "Do you really want to go?" His brother nodded frantically. "Then go pack your saddlebags." My student took off like hell on wheels to him room and Coaldust went to his and came back with a sheathed knife that was very ornate. "This was my mothers when she was part of the royal guard, take it with you just in case of anything, but I pray that you won't need to use it. Take it, protect my little brother incase anything happens," he said I promised that I would. When Locomotive came back we left to the train station and got on board in no time. "This is so awesome; we're finally going to see the royal city," Locomotive said, barely controlling himself in his seat.

All I could do was laugh a bit. "Well it's going to be a long ride so we better get some sleep while we can." Getting more comfortable I fell asleep and dreamed, but it was strange. They've been happening ever since Celly made the bond between us. I saw a man who looked like me but wasn't me. His hair was black and his eyes were emerald green but looked as if they held countless centuries of wisdom and knowledge. He also seemed to radiate so kind of power, it wasn't magic but something of equal power. "Teacher, wake up we're here." He kept shaking me until I got up and looked out the window and saw the gleaming city. It was certainly different from Ponyville, a lot of full scale buildings and high class ponies dressed in fancy clothes. Though what struck me as strange was that most of the ponies here were either unicorns or eathponies, not many Pegasie in this place.

Canterlot was nice but nasty glances I got from the nobles kind of pissed me off but when I flashed the knife that was clipped to my left they turned their heads and kept walking. When we reached the gates of the castle the guards stopped us. "We're here on request of the princesses," I said but they still wouldn't let us in. "By orders of Captain Shining Armor, no unauthorized personal is allowed in the castle without proof of invitation." "Are you dense or something? We just we're here on request of the princesses," Locomotive said. "No proof, no entry." I got pissed and wanted to punch these assholes put that wouldn't do us any good, so I contacted Celly. _'Celly we're having a bit of a problem out here at the gate.' 'What kind of problem Teacher?' _I heard her thoughts almost immediately. _'Your guards won't let us in because of Shining Armor's orders stupid orders' _

There was a sudden flash and there were the royal sisters appeared and told off the guards. After that little ordeal we followed them to Celestia's room where we were attacked by a bear hug from the both of them. "It is wonderful to have you both here, we were worried that you would not come," Luna said. "Like we would miss the chance to see Canterlot, though some of the ponies can be rude," Locomotive said. "Sorry about that, some of the nobles tend to look down upon those who aren't born into high class." "It's alright Lulu, not your fault so did you need us for any way?" I asked. Celestia went through a trunk near a massive bed a pulled out a black notebook with a bunch of stars on the cover. "This belonged to my first student Starswirl the Bearded, the most famed unicorn of his time and created countless spells that are still famed to this day," Celestia said. "What does this have to do with us?" I asked.

"Remember that day when we sat in on one of your sessions?" How could I not, when they saw the amount of knowledge and information I was able to teach my student their jaws dropped at the fact that a fourteen year old knew university level information. "Yes I remember," I said, laughing inwardly. They opened the notebook ripped out a page. "Starswirl was a brilliant mind but he was getting on in years and wanted to find a way to continue his work, so he sought to find what all great minds have strived to find," Luna said. "What's that?" asked my student. "Immortality." An eerie silence filled the room and for some reason, the image of that alternate version of me flashed in my thoughts. Almost like a message to myself. "We believe that with knowledge you two possess you'll be able to fix Starswil's broken formula and discover the secrets of immortality and go down in history for it," Celestia said.

This was certainly an honor to be entrusted with this. "Do you two accept this task we are asking of you?" "HELL YEAH!" we both said and they both laughed. "Excellent, come we have a work space for you to work in." Workspace would be an understatement, this was a fucking laboratory filled with high end equipment. "Sweet Mary, mother of god, Jackpot," I said, gaining a few laughs. We began getting to work immediately going into long hours of the night for a few days until the Princesses ordered us to get to bed and continue in the morning. We re-wrote the formula countless times and ran into many errors until we found one that seemed to work the best but still found some complications in the sequences. You see, the formula required some blood for it to work and we both used enough that Celly found us passed out in the lab. When we came to she was furious and worried to the point where she broke down in tears, thinking that we were both dead.

I felt like an asshole and promised that we wouldn't go overboard next time. After two days in recovery we continued to ponder the formula without experimenting with it, until Locomotive came with an idea. "If it requires blood then maybe it needs blood from a more powerful being instead of a lesser one." "Where exactly are we supposed to find that kind of source from?" I asked. "Well, the princesses are Alicorns, which are thought of as gods of Equestria." The solution rang in my head so much it actually started to hurt a little. Grabbing two syringes and a vile I informed Celly to meet me in her room with Lulu. "Is there any new developments Teacher?" Luna asked. "We think so; you see we understand that blood is required." They both shivered, do doubt remembering what happened but nodded. "No doubt Starswirl used his own blood for it but is where his greatest flaw resides. His was very common, not strong enough, so my student informed of Alicorns and how their considered to be gods and very powerful. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"You wish to take some of ours for the formula," Luna said. I pulled out the two syringes and they understood. "But what happens if this doesn't work," Luna asked as I started. "Then at least we can say we tried." Once done I went to the lab and we start the process, with hopes that it will work. "One last chance Teacher, are you ready?" Locomotive asked. "Yeah, let's make history. Okay, this probably won't explode." "Wait, what?" I poured the blood into the potion and it did indeed explode but it wasn't that bad, aside from a hole in the roof. But I saw the potion start to glow gold. "I think it worked, let's go tell the others." We to the throne room and found them in the middle of a meeting but they called for a break when they saw us carrying a vile with the glowing potion. "We did it. It took us a week and four days to get it right but we did it. So what do we do with it?" I asked. They grabbed it with their auras and placed it in my hand. "Drink it."

I looked at them confused. "You've done something that most ponies could only dream of, and you've proved that with your knowledge you can better Equestria's future and be more renowned then Starswirl," Celestia said. I could better Equestria by living forever, be more than just a teacher and help countless ponies. I felt a nudge on my side and it came from my student. "Well, drink already. We didn't do all of this for nothing did we?" he said with a smile. Opening it I down the potion in one go and waited. Soon a golden light shined in my chest for a moment but I didn't feel any different. "Teacher, you're eyes," Locomotive said. "What's wrong with my eyes?" Celly floated a mirror over to and what I saw started me, my brown irises changed into a kaleidoscope color. "The Eyes of an Immortal, a gift given to only our kind Teacher, they allow us to see what others are feelings. What do see when you look at us?" Celestia said. I couldn't quite describe it but when I looked at them is saw what they felt, and it was pride, pride for us.

"This is amazing, thank you. I'm truly honored." What happened after that, well it was a bit unexpected. We were ready to head back to Ponyville but while were packing, with help of the princesses, a window shattered and the one standing there was an earthpony in a clock and gripping a dagger in his mouth. Before we had time to react they charged for the princesses ready to strike. But before that could happen, I drew the dagger Coaldust loaned me and stopped them and pushed them back. Flipping the blade in reverse, I took a stance and waited for them to attack and when they did I disarmed them in one swift move, grabbed their knife, and tackled them to the ground with both knives at their throat. "Why are you doing this?" I said. "Because it their fault. My brother and I were once part of the royal guard and were stationed in Griffon territory. We were ambushed and we called for reinforcements but they didn't send they and countless died including my brother and I'm honoring him by taking revenge," said the stallion.

I stood and turned my back to him. "You're a stupid fool for doing this," I said. "What are you taking about?" "You say you're honoring your brother by killing the ones you swore to protect, if you ask me you're disrespecting his memory. I'm going to give you a choice here. You can leave and honor him by living your life for the both you, or you can continue what you came here to do but I can't help what I'll to if to hurt the ones I care about." There was nothing but silence in the room but I kept my guard up just in case. Hooves sounded off but they headed in the other direction, the window. "Thank you," was what I heard before they left. "Is everyone alright?" They nodded and I was relieved to know no one was hurt. Celestia had asked if we could stay in the castle one more night for safety reasons and we agreed to. That night after I showered there was a knock at my door and I was surprised to see Celly and Lulu. "Is everything okay?" They shifted on their uncomfortably "Would it be alright if we slept in here with you Teacher?" Luna asked. Thank to my eyes I was able to see that they were frightened of something. "You two still shook up about what happened today aren't you?" They nodded a bit so I said yes and we all got in bed, their wings covering me with warmth and they nuzzled my chest. "Goodnight girls," I said. "Goodnight Teacher." Sleep came and thankfully no weird dreams. '_Maybe being immortal won't be so bad.'_

**Please review if not that's cool too**


	5. Sometimes Change Is Hard

Morning in Canterlot Castle was interesting to say the least. When I woke I remembered that Celly and Lulu were in bed with me and cuddled up on me while smiling in their sleep, wings still covering me and their hind legs tangled up with mine. They looked happy where they were so I didn't move and let them sleep. I swear to you, not twenty minutes later a maid came and saw what was happening on the bed and shrieked at the top of her lungs with face ablaze with a blush. Her shriek caused a bunch of guards to flood into the room and freeze at what they saw, completely misunderstanding the situation. Some were giving me looks like, _'why to go dude', 'damn you, I wanted to do that' _or '_I didn't know they were into interspecies stuff.'_

I quickly shook them but they only moaned in protest, wishing only to stay where they were a little more until I whispered that there were ponies in the room right now. Their eyes shot open and immediately jumped off the bed, quickly explaining that nothing happened and it was for safety measures because of what happened yesterday. After that was cleared I went to go wake Locomotive only to find him sprawled out on the bed and drooling. He must have been exhausted from making history yesterday when we cracked Starswirl's immortality formula. Not to mention that we were both hospitalized for two days, just knowing that I was part of the cause that led him in to that state made me ashamed of myself. The last thing I ever want to do was get him hurt or worst because my stupidity. 

I shook that off and found some peace knowing that he was alright now, so I pull the covers over him and decided to let him sleep in for a while and explore the castle some since I never got the chance to since most of my time was spent in the lab. It took me a good hour to make a mental map of the castle's layout and soon I knew exactly where I was going, even if I was blindfolded. I checked out the massive library that they had here and almost had a heart attack at how big it was, '_wait can immortals even have heart attacks?'_ After that I discovered that this place also housed the Equestria archives with a few guards stationed in front of the door. When I tried to open it one of the guards stuck the point of his sword at my stomach.

I cried out to Celly mentally and she was there in a second and when she saw the situation her horn dangerously flared with magic and her eyes went solid white, scaring the guards shitless. She ordered them to leave and checked me over with a type of motherly worry. When the blood from the prick started to seep through my shirt she freaked and started crying and saying she was sorry over and over until I held her face and nuzzled her. "Don't cry Celly, it was my own fault for being an idiot and not having the common sense to not go for a door that had guards in front of it," I said in a soft tone. "But it's my fault; I should have told the guards that you were an honored guest so that you wouldn't get hurt," she in between hiccups. "No, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what happens to me, okay? Can my Celly give me a smile?" She still was hiccupping a bit so I wiped the tears away and gave her another nuzzle. "Come on; give me that big beautiful smile that I love to see so much," I said and that's when she finally did, and I smiled back.

_Celestia's POV_

I was happy, mainly because of one thing or one human as I should say. Tyson, the man who I once saw as a possible threat to my little ponies, was now, without a doubt, the greatest friend that my sister and I could ever ask for. He always had this way to make us smile when we are in distress and was always there when we needed comfort. There was more to him than I ever expected there to be, greater wisdom than all of Canterlot's philosophers, a brilliant mind who will no doubt teach in one of the universities in the city, and, as of resent events, a skilled fighter who no doubt will teach the guards a thing or two. Even now as he is nuzzling me, I still see him as the best thing in my life that I can't imagine without, but won't have to worry about that now since he is like us, the third kind of immortal. The most common known are the Alicorn, then there's Discord of the Draconequus, now Tyson the human.

When I finally calmed down, Tyson looked at the door with a great curiosity that I knew all too well from Twilight. "So what exactly is in there that your weak sauce guards almost killed me?" he asked. "In there is all the recoded history that Equestria had written down since its first king that ruled 16000 years ago," I said and he looked at me completely dumbstruck. I could tell he really wanted to go in and go through every scroll that was locked in there. "Sorry Teacher, but that room isn't meant for you." '_Not yet at least.' _I turned off our link when thinking that. "It's alright Celly, in a way this is karma. I won't let this world know about mine from my books so I can't learn anything of yours from your books. All is equal in the world." He put his hands in his jacket pockets and an image flashed in my thoughts for a moment. His hair turned black and his eyes turned to an intelligent green. An immense power radiated from his body, it wasn't magic but something of equal power.

I've been seeing it ever since I created our bond and wasn't sure if it was a premonition of the future, or a warning that something will happen to my friend. After what happened we settled in the dining hall for breakfast where Luna and Locomotive soon came in. Once done we helped them pack and escorted them to the train station where we hugged them goodbye. "Hope to talk to you soon," Luna said. "Back at you Lulu see ya Celly," Tyson said. When their train was out of sight, a playful grin made its way to our lips. "Did you inform Pinkie and the others?" I asked my sister. "Indeed I did, sister dear. Estimated time of their arrival back in to Ponyville?" "About three hours little sister." Those two were in for it when they get home.

_Tyson's POV_

Our train ride was pretty boring so we fell asleep almost the whole way back but I did get this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something was going to happen but I shook it off as nothing. "How do you think the others are going to react when they find we discovered immortality and that you're immortal now?" Locomotive asked. "I don't know, I don't think they'll look at me any different as they did before. Why do you ask?" I asked. "Well, only royals are immortal, well except for the Griffon Kingdom but that was only because they lost the war that happened 300 hundred years ago and are forbidden from practicing magic." I didn't really consider myself a royal, if anything that would be in insult comparing me to those posh assholes in Canterlot.

The train finally stopped in Ponyville and we got off but noticed that there weren't many ponies walking around, and the ones that were took off when they spotted us. "Why is everypony avoiding us?" Locomotive asked. "Not sure, but stay close to me okay." I gripped the knife hilt, just in case. When we walked into the center of town something unexpected happened. Ponies jumped out and yelled "SUPPRISE!" We were freaked out for sure but quickly calmed down when we understood it was a party. A banner was hanged on town hall that read, _"Thank you Teacher." _Though I'm not sure what there thanking me for. "Teacher, over here." I turned to see the mane six making their way to us. "Hey guys, what's going on here anyway?" I asked.

"I'd think it'd be obvious silly, it's your _'thanks for saving the princesses' _party," Pinkie said with enthusiasm, as usual. "You certainly deserve it for doing such a noble deed darling," Rarity said. I scratched the back of my head in modesty. "It was nothing really, but how do you guys even know about that?" I asked. "Because we told them Teacher." I turned to see the princesses here in Ponyville and everyone bowed to them. "We just thought that we'd say thank you by putting this together and we managed to convince all of Ponyville to join in the festivities. Do you like it?" Luna asked. "Yeah I do, thanks girls it means a lot," I said.

The party was pretty fun and it went on from mid-afternoon to early evening. But there were some down sides to it, like me getting into a fight with Shining Armor at the fact of him saying that the guards are meant to protect the princesses and I was only lucky that I didn't mess up and got them killed. "Yeah, 'cause the guard was very attentive when the stallion came into the room," I said and he got pissed. "You wanna throw down, then let's go freak." I drew my knife and held it reverse. "Bring it on, I'll gladly kick your sorry ass in front of your wife and show her what a real man is." Before we could go at it, Cadence and Twi held back Shining while my student, Celly and Lulu held me. "Teacher stop, he's not worth it," Locomotive said. "Shining Armor, stand down at once or I will have you court marshaled, and that is enough from you Teacher or I will punish you as well," Celly said, acting as a princess instead of a friend.

He snorted and turned away. "I don't why you're protecting that thing princess, it doesn't belong here. We should just throw him in the Everfree Forest with the other monsters in there." I'm not sure what happened after that because I had already walked away and headed home, slamming the door in a fit. '_What hell is that asshole's problem with me anyway?'_ I sat in my recliner for a half hour while the others were still partying. '_Tyson, where'd did you go?'_ I heard Celly thoughts but ignored them and tried to decompress from what almost happened. '_Tyson, please answer. If you're upset with me then please answer so we can talk.'_ This time it was a plea and I just couldn't bear to hear one of dearest friends in pain. '_I'm at my house Celly; the door is open so just come on in.' _I waited until the door opened and called her into the living room.

"You had me worried when you didn't answer at first," she said. "Sorry." I didn't look her in the eyes; I was starting to feel ashamed for my actions early. She came closer and put her hoof under my chin so that I would look at her and I saw sadness. "I'm not mad with you Celly," I said already knowing what she was going to ask. "I could never be mad at you. It's that Shining Armor pissed me off and don't know why, I said sorry to his sister so why is he still an ass?" Celly nuzzled me, knowing well that it calms me down. "Sometimes saying sorry isn't enough for some Tyson. Give him time and I'm sure he will warm up to you," she said in a calm tone. We both sat there in silence for a moment. "The party isn't as fun without you, care to come back and enjoy it with us?" I smiled and nodded but before leaving I grabbed my phone, because I had an idea.

During my time in Ponyville I met this one particular pony by the name of Vinyl Scratch, or her stage name DJ Pon3. I met her by going to her house with a noise complaint. "Turn off that goddamn fucking noise you call music." I was referring to Dubstep, which unfortunately they had in this world. She got pissed and chased me around her house trying to hit me with a frying pan until my phone fell out of my jacket and turned on some rock, which was a type of music she's never heard of but loved it. We became friends after that, and she owed me a few favors for helping her out at the club a few times. "Yo Vinyl, what's up?" I said to the DJ providing the music for the party. "Sup Teach, got any requests for tonight?" she asked. I handed her my phone and told her to play song 16; Lanterns, by Rise Against. The music started to play and the others looked at me in confusion until I sang the lyrics.

"_This night will fall like any other  
Daylight subsides and shadows crawl  
Out from under black corners  
Hiding something  
Stars, all so restless  
Cracked windows open wide  
Dead-bolt turns doors just creak open  
With stars and moonlight there to guide_

Come raise your lantern to the sky  
Can we illuminate this night?

I looked to Luna on that part and she was happy to oblige, lighting the night with clear stars. _  
We'll dance like heathens round a flame_

Celestia had done that part and the stallions were looking with jaws open._  
While the world sleeps we are awake_

The black brook calls  
It sings a chorus  
While the cavalry swells  
The flames grow tall  
Right before us  
As drums keep pounding  
And the masses now are fusing  
Bodies pressed and tangled  
As we revel in confusion  
Our inhibitions thrown into the fire

Come raise your lantern to the sky  
Can we illuminate this night?  
We'll dance like heathens round a flame  
While the world sleeps we are awake

The music slowed down a bit here and so did everyone else. __

Here in the dark we are safe from the judgement  
Now arm in arm locked tight so no one gets in  
The hell is sent. see, child, you are hellbent  
But hell is not where we're going  
Hell's where we've been

I know Luna understood that part the most since the Nightmare Moon incident.__

Come raise your lantern to the sky  
And let's illuminate this night  
We'll dance like heathens round the flame  
And while the world sleeps we are awake

Raise your lantern to the sky  
And let's illuminate this night  
We'll dance like heathens around the flames  
And while the world sleeps we are awake  
We are awake  
(raise your lantern to the sky)  
We are awake  
We are awake  
(now raise your lantern to the sky)  
We are awake  
Yeah we are awake"

When it was over I was out of breathe and the ponies were hysteric. All in all, it was best night of my life. Four years passed since that night and I was pretty much friends with all the ponies in Ponyville. Not only that, but my life took a pretty big turn a few months after the party. It involved my student Locomotive.

_Flashback_

_It was late in Ponyville, about six o'clock and the moon was just raised. Locomotive was over my house because Coaldust had asked if I could watch him since he was working late. I didn't mind and said yes. We played games and told each other stories, you know, having fun. That is until we heard an explosion just a little far off in town. We looked outside and saw ponies rushing to where the sound came from. "Teacher, that's the direction of the mines. Do you think-" I wanted to say something to reassure him, but I couldn't because I didn't know. We left with the crowd to the mines where everyone stood to see what happened, and fortunately Locomotive saw a pony being dragged out of the mines._

"_BROTHER!" He ran through the crowd trying to get to Coaldust and I followed in suit and what I saw horrified me. His right eye was missing, stomach slashed open while blood was still pouring out and his entire right front leg was missing. Yet somehow through it all, he was still alive but just barely. "Brother, please hang on. We'll get you to the hospital and they'll fix you up good as new," Locomotive said through chokes. Coaldust locked his eye on me and wave his hoof for me to come closer. "I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please take care of my little brother for me. This is all I ask of you and I'll be able to rest easy knowing he's in good hooves." His life faded away after that and Locomotive buried his face into my chest and cried._

'_I promise Coaldust, I'll take good care of him.' I picked Locomotive up and took him back to my house and sat on the recliner and just let him cry, while I stroked his mane. "Everything is going to be okay," kept saying until we both fell asleep. The sound of light knocking woke me so I left Locomotive on the chair wrapped in a blanket. The Mane six were at the door with concern on their faces. "We heard what happened yesterday over at the mines, is he okay?" AJ asked. I stepped and closed the door. "I wish I could say that he was." I said. "I promised his brother that I will look after him. And I think I know how." "What do you mean?" Twilight asked. "Fluttershy, can you stay here for when Locomotive wakes up and tell him that I stepped out real quick?" I asked and she nodded. "Girls follow me; we're going to town hall."_

_I was practically running all the way there with others following. Thankfully the mayor was in her office. "Hello Teacher, may I help you with something?" Mayor Mare asked. I told her about the situation that happened yesterday and of Locomotive. "Ah yes, I heard of that. Such a shame for the young colt. But what are you getting at exactly?" "I want to adopt Locomotive as my son." There was a silence in the room until the Mayor spoke. "I'm not entirely sure that would be such a good idea," she said. I looked at her in disbelief and leaned against the desk. "Why is that, is it because I'm not a pony and it would look strange for a human to have a child that is a pony?" I could see it in her eyes that it was the truth, but she wasn't going to say in front of the others. "Look, in order to adopt you need the approval from me as well as the paperwork, but-" "BUT WHAT?" I slammed my fist on the desk and leaned in closer to her face. "I can write a letter to Celestia and ask her for the paperwork, or better yet, tell her of what just happened here today and have you removed from office and you'll never work anywhere else again."_

_She gulped loudly and pulled out some papers and I signed them and took my leave. I kept walking but too many emotions were spiraling out of control and I slumped against a tree and let a few tears loose. "Teach, what's the matter?" Dash asked. "I just can't believe this happening to Locomotive," I said. "What do you mean darling?" Rarity asked. More tears came as continued. "I know what he's going through girls because I lost my parents and was alone too. But what was worst about it was that both sides of my family blamed me for their deaths, and I don't want him to go through life thinking it was his fault and grow up alone. I want to be there for him and let him know he isn't alone."_

_The six gave me a group hug. "He isn't going to be alone silly, because he's going to have the best daddy in the whole world," Pinkie said. "Plus, we all know that you'll keep him on the right path sugarcube and take good care of him," AJ said. I couldn't help but smile at them. "Thanks girls." We went back to my house and I saw Locomotive sitting on the chair while Fluttershy was trying her best to cheer him up, but his eyes looked so empty. When he saw me they filled up a bit, and he approached me slowly. He looked so broken and I know what he was going through. "I have no one know Teacher; first my mom dies and now my big brother is gone. Why did things have to turn out like this?" He started to cry but I was quick to wipe them away and pull out the paperwork and let him read them. His eyes lit up and he looked at me to see if this was a joke. So, t-this means that-" "That's right Locomotive, as of today I'm your dad. I want to be here for you if you'd let me," I said._

_He started crying again and I freaked thinking that I did something wrong but ended up being tackled by him with a hug. "Thank you Teacher," he cried. "I mean, thank you dad." I hugged him back and I know that things were going to work out._

_End Flashback_

"All right Locomotive, put down your pencil and turn in your test," I said. My son, Locomotive, a stallion of eighteen had worked hard for years under my mentorship. Even now as I grade his work of review of what he's learned from me, I can't help but shed a tear at how proud I am of him as he got every question right. "Well done, Locomotive. You certainly have grown since we first started," I said. "Thanks, I had a great teacher to help me the whole way," he said. This is the hard part for the both of us; you see this would his last test because I have nothing left to teach him so for a while we've been looking into some colleges for him to attend to. "So have you thought about where you want to attend?" I asked. "I was thinking of going to Trottingham Tech and major in engineering," he said. "We should head over to the admission's office." We left the house and went into town.

The admission's office was open and thankfully there weren't that many ponies in. When we made it the desk is where complications came. "I cannot help you sir," the mare said. "Why the hell not?" Locomotive asked. "You have no High school degree and your mentor has proper no paperwork since you were homeschooled and no family seal for proof of mentorship." I looked at the mare in disbelieve. "B-But I don't have any of that," I said. "Sorry but I can't help you sir." On our way home I was fucking pissed." "What are we going to do now?" Locomotive asked. "I have a crazy idea." Getting inside I wrote a letter to the only ones who can help.

_Dear. Celly and Lulu_

_It's me Teacher, and I was hoping to ask a favor._

_I was trying to register Locomotive for college but ran into complications_

_Due to the fact that I was technically mentoring him without_

_The proper papers and have no family seal to give for proof of his education._

_So I was hoping you can help me. In this letter is a rough sketch of the seal is wish to_

_Have commissioned. The shield and fire represent the preservation of knowledge_

_The red stone means Math. Yellow for English. Green for Science and blue for History._

_If you can't then I completely understand._

_Much love, Teacher._

I burned the letter in the candle and the smoke left out the window. "What happens if this doesn't work?" Locomotive asked. "Then at least we can say we tried. Now we play the waiting game," I said. We passed the time by zoning out to some music until there was sudden flash and the princesses were standing in the living room. "You know the door is open right?" I cracked. "Forgive us Teacher, we just decided to respond to your letter in person," Luna said. They flared up their horns and there appeared two badges with the seal design I made, but in the center was the princesses' sun and moon cutiemarks. "We added our marks so that if anything goes wrong you just show them your badge and everything will be fine," Celly said. We were overjoyed and attacked with a bear hug of our own.

"If we leave now we can still make," I said and the four of us ran like hell the admission's office and gave the mare at the desk the badge. They freaked when they saw the girl's seal on it as well and for some reason called me majesty. Once we got everything clear we got a train ticket to the docks for a boat that was heading for Trottingham. I helped him pack his saddlebags with what he'll need for the ride and left for the train station. "We'll, I guess this is me," Locomotive said. Before boarding Celly fired up her magic and gave him a purple candle so that we could stay in touch and I gave him a sack filled with 300 gold bits just in case he might need something. "Dad." Locomotive had tears in his eyes and rushed me with a hug. "Thank you for making me into the stallion I am today, and there is no way I could ever repay you," he said. "Back at you son." As his train took off he leaned his head out the widow and shouted, "I'll make you proud!"

'_You already have'_ Once it was out of sight I let the tears I was holding back go and soon felt the girls wings on my back comforting me. "He's going to be alright, you'll see Teacher," Celly said. I wiped my face and smiled. "I know he will, he's my son after all."

**Please review if not that's cool too**


	6. We all need someone

20 years, or at least that's how long I think it's been since the day Locomotive left Ponyville to go to Trottingham. I honestly lost track of time. The house was pretty empty but the girls did come over from time to time and I was invited to Canterlot by the princesses often to hang out. They knew how to play some pretty funny pranks on the staff, but most of the time I was bored out of my mind. "What's the matter Teacher? You've been rather distant for some time and we are getting worried for thou," Lulu said. I stroked her mane reassuring her. "I'm fine; it's just that I have too much free time because it was mostly spent with-" I stopped myself before saying anymore but she knew better. "You miss your son, don't you?" she asked. I nodded and she put her wing my back. "Haven't you gotten any letters from him recently?" I shook my head.

"The last letter I got from him was four years ago Luna, and I'm really worried something might've happened to him." Could you really blame me for being worried? I may have only been a father for four years after adopting him but we were close before then and I still worried. "I am sure he is doing alright, you taught him in many ways beside knowledge," Lulu said. She was referring to the time I taught Locomotive to fight and defend himself. "Your right Lulu, I'm over reacting," I said. "Anyway, I should get home and get ready for Gala tonight." They invited me to this apparently popular event called the Grand Galloping Gala, a ball where nobles attend and few from Ponyville if they were invited. Getting off the train and heading home I saw the six knocking at my door frantically until they saw me coming. "Teach, where've you been?" Dash asked.

"I was in Canterlot visiting the princesses, I just got back and was about to get ready for the Gala." I said. Rarity grabbed my arm with her magic. "Come along darling, if we hurry I can make you a nice tux for tonight." Before she could drag me off I freed myself. "It's alright; I got something inside that will work for tonight," I said and bolted inside. Taking a quick shower I dressed in something that resembled a 1940's style suite and I even had the hat for it. But before leaving I grabbed my gun and put it in my jacket. You see, the last time I attended one of these things a group of ponies decided it was a good idea to try and plan a heist during the Gala and hold the nobles hostage. I didn't really care for them but when they harassed my friends is when I stepped it and kick some ass. I got a few scars and a stern talking to from the princesses about being reckless when it was over but they were thankful.

I left and met the girls at Carousel Boutique to find them already dressed; even Spike was dressed up nice. "Wow Teacher, you look pretty nice," Twilight said. "Yeah, I'm surprised you don't have a mare to go with you?" Dash said. "Or maybe the princesses are you're dates and your just meeting them at the castle." The others laughed and I blushed. They like to tease me sometimes at how close I was with Celly and Lulu, but I always get them back by teasing them about being single. A carriage pulled up for us and we piled in and headed for Canterlot. Arriving at the castle we were greeted by the princesses and went to go mingle a bit. The noble were all over me because of what happened the last time and that I know the princesses. Thankfully I managed to get away and went to the balcony overlooking the gardens where I could see Fluttershy playing with the animals. I let out a stressful breath, leaned against the rail and twirled my drink in the glass. "What am I doing here; this isn't my kind of scene," I muttered to myself. "Excuse me sir but would you happen to have the time?" I didn't turn to the stallion, probably some noble or something.

"Time for you to get a watch, buddy," I said, hoping to get rid of them. "Actually I think it's time for something else," said the stallion that was now pissing me off. "And what might that be?" I said turning to them and froze like I was seeing a ghost. "Time for a family reunion." "L-Locomotive?" I was trying to hold back my tears but lost as me and him grabbed each other into a hug and held on tight. "You have no idea how much I've missed you dad," he said. "I think I have a pretty good idea," I said. We caught on everything that' happen since we parted ways, as it would turn out he finally achieved his dream and started his business like he said he would, benefiting all of the Equestria through trade and transportation. "That reminds me, I want you to have something. For helping me get my start." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a medal with a blue and gold ribbon with a train medal. "This was given to me as reward from my company for being successful in trade, and I want you to have it."

I was honored but I couldn't accept it. It was his for his hard work. "Come on dad, I'm leaving until you take this from me," he said slyly so I did and clipped it to my jacket. "I told you I'd make you proud." I put my on his shoulder. "You already have." "By the way, there are some ponies I really want you to meet." I followed him back inside and we stopped in front of this yellow Pegasus with orange mane and a woodstove as a cutiemark. "Hearth sweetie," he said getting the mare's attention. "Hey darling," Hearth said, kissing him. "Dad, this is my wife Burning Hearth. We got married four years ago in Trottingham," Locomotive said. "So this is the man you speak so highly of, an honor to finally meet my father-in-law," she said with an accent. I tipped my hat to her. I saw someone clinging to her side and looking more closely I saw that it was a pink Pegasus filly with red mane a grey eyes but no cutiemark. She looked bashful when she saw me looking at her. "No need to be scared Steam Whistle, that's your grandpa," Locomotive said. I stared at him in complete shock.

The filly came out with a small but nervous smile and spoke in the cutest accent. "Hello, I'm Steam Whistle, but my daddy calls me Steamy sometimes." I was so happy, one because I had my son again and two, I'm I grandpa. Celly and Lulu were happy to see him again but went ecstatic when they met little Steamy and insisted that she call them her aunties. You see, the day they put their seal on mine was technically the day Locomotive and I became members of royalty because our two families were merged, making me their new brother. I know right, cause that makes sense. **Fast forwarding. **As time went on I spent most of it with my family, watching little Steamy grow into a beautiful mare that grow a big love for each other. Locomotive and I hung out like we use to and I got to know Burning Hearth better. But all the good soon started to go bad, Hearth passed away and it devastated Locomotive.

More time passed and I slowly watched him grow old to the age of 191. Even now I sit next to his bed as look at the old stallion lightly breathing, knowing full well that he didn't have much time left. But I was prepared for this as I pulled out a potion that I'm pretty sure you all know what it is. I was prepared to give it to him but his hoof stopped me. I looked at him surprised and saw him smiling sadly. "Please, take this and you won't have to die," I pleaded but he shook his head. "I have lived long enough father, it is time for me to pass on." Tears poured down my face as I continued to beg. "I lost too much of my family back on my world, I can't lose the one I have here, especially you." "But if I take it, I'll be condemned to live in this body. Don't make me go through that and watch my child die. I'll always be grateful for what you've done for me Teacher," he said. "Tyson Abadear, that's your father's name." He smiled at that. "Locomotive Abadear, has a nice ring to it. I'll be sure to say hello to the others for you, goodbye father." And with that he was gone.

I stood at his grave that was made of a large blue crystal with our family crest on it and his name, along with my last name that I carved in ancient equis, something Luna can't even read. I dropped to my knees and cried hard, harder than I have in my entire life. My whole world came crashing down as I screamed in anger and pain, punching the ground so hard I think I broke my hand. '_Tyson.' _I heard Celestia's thoughts and turned to see the girls behind but anger was influencing me as I started to yell. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" They flinched at my outburst and when the princesses tried to approach me I drew my gun and the six and Spike ducked in cover. "It's your fault this happened, _*bang*, _if you hadn't told me to drink that potion this wouldn't have happened, _*bang*, _if we didn't solve the formula then I wouldn't have to watch him get old, *_bang*,_ if you have just left me alone we never would have come to Canterlot, *_bang*_, I wouldn't have watched my son die, _*bang*_." Celestia and Luna dodged the bullets as I fired but I only had one left, so you know what I was planning next.

I put the barrel under my chin and cocked the hammer. The princesses' eyes widened in shock at what I was planning and quickly slapped the gun away with their magic and rushed at me, their hooves and wings wrapping around me. "Please don't do something like that again. We're sorry, we're so sorry for making you go through this kind of pain Teacher. We were only thinking of our own selfishness to make you immortal without thinking of our nephew as well," Celestia cried but that only made me madder. "You have no right to call Locomotive that or in any way call him a relative. I denounce myself from your family and as your friend," I yelled. They panicked at that and held on tighter while nuzzling me. "Don't say that Teacher, you're furious and you have every right to be but please don't leave us. We will do anything to atone for this," Luna said. Their nuzzling was starting to calm me but I had to fight back, had to fight them. "Then die, because I'm done with you both. I gonna take the first boat out of here and get as far away from you as possible." I broke free from them and took off for about a good 15 minutes before being pulled back by their magic.

"You fucking royal bitches, let me go now!" "No! We refuse to let it end like this, please don't leave, we love you and we're family. We know you're hurting inside but let us be the ones to rid you of that hurt," Celestia said. I struggled against them but ultimately failed as I broke down and just banged my broken hand against Celestia's chest but it didn't hurt her. "I fucking hate you both. I swear to god I'll kill you with my own hands. Oh god, please don't leave me alone, please I beg you don't leave me." I may have been angry but in end they were the most important mares in my life and were my family now and here I was pushing them away. They licked my tears away and whispered that they'll never leave me. I wanted to stay that way with them but soon there was a flash and I found myself with the girls in Celestia's bedroom. My jacket and sneakers came off and I lied down on her bed with them on both my sides covering my in warmth while they continued to nuzzle me until I fell asleep. I'm not sure how long I out for but the sun showed eight o'clock in the morning.

'_Tyson?'_ I heard Celestia's thoughts and turned to see her and Luna standing at the door and approached slowly until I told them I wasn't mad at them anymore. "I'm mad at myself girls, if I didn't take the potion like you told me to this wouldn't have happen. A parent shouldn't have to outlive their children they should outlive the parent, that's how it's meant to-" They successfully shut me up, how, by kissing my cheeks, (No not on the lips you pervs, their my sisters). "Don't pin the blame to yourself Teacher, for we take full responsibility for what happened. Also, we have something we wish to ask you," Luna said. I listened as they told me that they wanted me to move in to the castle since they want to honor their promise and not leave me alone. "But, what will happen to my house, I can't just leave it I have too many memories in there I don't to forget," I said. "We placed a barrier spell on your home so that nopony can enter except you and us, and as for your personal things they have already been moved," Celestia said. Guess they really went out of their way for me to stay, but then again why wouldn't I want to be with my family? "Can I see where I'm going to be staying?" They smiled and nuzzled me. I followed them through the castle and found that it wasn't too far from their rooms and carved into the door was my seal.

The room was amazingly larger than theirs, book shelves on either side and filled, a ladder that led to a little private observatory including a crystal telescope that was no doubt enchanted. Another ladder that led to a bed room with a bathroom as well. This was amazing and the fact that they did it made it more special. "Thanks girls, it's perfect. I know things will be better," I said.

_50 years later 3__rd__ POV_

It was a quiet day in Canterlot and the two rulers sat on their thrones, bored for nothing was really happening. They had no meetings to attend and no nobles came to pester them and matters that are thrown over proportion. They seriously considered to fetch the chaos god Discord and have him start some trouble just to rid themselves of boredom. That was until a guard came and said that the Elements of Harmony were here. Their ears perked up and instructed the guards to let them in. "Welcome my little ponies, what brings you here today." Celestia said. "We're here to see him, is he here, please tell us he's here," Pinkie Pie said. "We haven't seen him since, well, _that_ day and we're wondering if you know where we can find him," Twilight said. "Put yourselves at ease, for we can take you to him, his class must be over by now," Luna said. They walk through the halls until they stopped at a door with a familiar crest.

They were going to knock but stopped when they heard shouting. "I told you not to mix too much of those chemicals, who knows what could-, uh oh, hit the deck." An explosion went off and the doors burst open.

_Tyson's POV_

You know when you have bad days right? Well mine just started when one of my dumbass students didn't listen to me and made a slime bomb that went off in my room. Yes my room because it was larger than college class room and I needed something to do with my time. Thankfully most of the students were spared the indecency of getting hit with the slime but my room wasn't. "Damn it Pyro look at what you did," I yelled at the red unicorn with a mushroom cloud as a cutiemark. "Don't give me any of that Teach; this is the most exciting thing that's happened all week. And isn't science about taking risks anyway?" "Yes, but it shouldn't risk the lives of those around you. Fuck, it's going to take me forever to get this cleaned. No class until further notice, go home until I give word to come back," I said. I just looked the damage that was done and cussed a few more times until I got tackled to the floor, realizing it was some ponies that I hadn't seen it a long time.

"Hey girls, long time no see," I said. "Sure has been, we thought you gone and left like you said ya would," AJ said. "Nah, I had two reasons not to go." I saw the princesses blush at that. "What happened here?" Twilight asked. "Just a mishap that I have to fix, I swear that unicorn is going to be the death of me soon," I said. "Sheesh Teach, you need to get out more often. How about going for a walk around Canterlot?" Dash suggested. "I think that's good idea, you're working yourself too hard Teacher. Some fresh air will do you some good," Lulu said. "I can't, I have to get this place cleaned," I said. "We'll have the maids clean it, go on Teacher before you work yourself to death," Celly said. I guess I could go out for a little while, and besides I can catch up with the six on what's happened. Things have actually been good for them, Dash got into the Wonderbolts, Rarity made a major clothes line with Sapphire Shoes, Twilight became an Alicorn, (how the fuck did I miss that?). Fluttershy opened an animal hospital in Ponyville, AJ started a business over in Applelousa with her family and Pinkie, well you know her, became a party planner.

"Wait, what happened to Spike?" I asked. Their ears dropped in sadness. "Spike got too big to live in the library and he wanted to learn of his heritage so he left for dragon territory," Twilight said. I put my hand on her head. "Don't worry Twi, he's going to be fine." Before I could anything else something hit me head on in the gut. "Shit, what hit me," I groaned. I opened my eyes to see this whit unicorn mare, with a gold mane and tail, gold eyes and a quill for a cutemark. She was also wearing frameless glasses and a brown professor's jacket. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," she said. "It's cool, neither was I so it's both our fault." I held out my hand and she took it. "Name's Teacher by the way." "GoldenQuill, a pleasure to meet you." We got to talking and I found out that she is a professor at Canterlot University teaching Archeology and I told her that I teach in the castle.

"I'd like to get to know you better Teacher, what say I take you out to dinner tonight. The Velvet Handkerchief at 8 o'clock sound good?" she asked. "Umm, sure. See you there." When she walked away the girls practically dragged me back to the castle and told Celly and Lulu about my date and they went nuts with excitement and spent time getting me ready until I had to tell them to back off when they tried to dress me in a ridiculous outfit. I dressed in some tan slacks, white button up shirt and brown jacket. "Okay, I think I'm ready." "Wait do you have your pouch of bits?" Celly asked. "Yes." "Your badge?" "Yes." "Protection?" "DAMNIT DASH!" I shouted and they laughed while I left. The place wasn't too hard to find but I was a little late. I saw GoldenQuill sitting at a table wearing in a black dressed with her golden hair up in a loose bun with a few strands loose which I found to be a bit sexy. "Sorry I'm a little late, got held up with something," I said. "It's alright, you made it that's what matters," she said.

We talked for a little while and I got to know her a little better beyond her profession. She was like me, didn't have much family and mostly kept to her work just keep herself busy. When it was time to pay I went for my bits but while doing so my badge fell out for the waiter to see, and when they did they made a scene. "Your majesty, forgive me for not noticing you sooner. The meal is free of course, compliments of the house." I snatched my badge back and saw GoldenQuill looking at me skeptically. "You're a member of the royal family, why didn't you tell me?" "You saw what just happened, I didn't want you treating me different," I said. She shook her head at me. "Teacher, it doesn't matter to me if you're a royal or not I find you interesting as you are. How about we start over?" I guess it was time I tell someone about my life. I told her about my time in Equestria and a little of my old life back on Earth. She laughed and cried and empathized, and we pretty much had a good time.

"I have to admit, that was the most fun I had in a long time," I said as we walked outside. She stood on her hind legs and gave a rather seductive look. "Who says it has to end here?" Thank to my eyes I was able to see what she was feeling for me, and it was desire. Not lust but desire, all pointed at me. I was nervous by her obvious offer and for some reason I can't quite explain, I said yes and she teleported us to her house. '_Note to self: Don't teleport on a full stomach'_ "Why don't you get comfortable while I go freshen up," she said while swaying hips, giving me a view. I undressed until I was just in my boxers and she came back without her dress and hair down. Gold's eyes inspected my body and was happy with what she saw. I did get a good workout training the guards in hand to hand combat or hoof to hoof if you want to be technical. She put her hoof to my stomach and pushed me lightly onto the bed and strattled me.

"Can I ask you something Teacher?" she asked. "Having second thoughts?" I asked. "No, of course not, I was just wondering if your-" I stopped her right there. "No, I'm not a virgin. But you're actually the first pony I'm about to do this with," I said and she smiled. "Then I'm honored to be your first here in Equestria." Gold leaned close and kissed me deeply, her tongue started poking my teeth, pleading for entry and I let her in without much hesitation. Our tongues fought for dominance, she wrapped her hooves around my neck while I groped her flanks and caressed her cutiemarks. Gold moaned in my mouth which did arouse me and then she yelped and looked down. "Excited are we?" She fired up her horn and pulled down my boxers, revealing my already erect member. Gold leaned closer and started giving it a few licks and I held back my moans as best I could.

Pretty soon she took it all in her mouth. "Oh, sweet Jesus!" She bobbed her head while twirling her around, and after a while I was getting close and she seemed to notice and stopped before I could finish, much to my displeasure. "I think we're ready for the real fun." Gold crawled back up and slowly lowered herself on me. "Ah, you're bigger than I thought," she gasped. She was tight but not a virgin, but hadn't been with anyone in a while. I grabbed her hips and buck up hard automatically seeing results. "Uh, just like that. Harder, rut me like an animal." I was getting tired of this position so I turned her on her back and pounded harder. Then an idea came to me, since I lived in Equestria for a while I studied each of types of ponies and learned a thing or two. I gave her horn a few licks and she was practically screaming my name in ecstasy. "G-Gold, I'm getting close," I said. "Me too, d-do it inside," she said. After one last trust, I released my load into her and out bodies shivered in pleasure.

I collapsed next to her out of breath and GoldenQuill cuddled next to me. "Teacher, can I ask you something?" "What is it?" My Immortal Sight picked longing in her, longing for a companion. "Will you be my special somepony?" She was asking me to be her boyfriend basically. It has been a while since I had someone like that in my life and I couldn't deny that I felt strongly for her. I put arms around her mid-section and kissed her deeply. "After what we just did, I'd be stupid not to say yes." She kissed me again and whispered, "I love you Teacher." "I love too GoldenQuill." We both drifted off into sleep. '_Best night of my life'_

**Please Review if not that's cool too**


	7. Equestria's First Alchemist

I opened my eyes to find myself in someone else's bed without any clothes on. Panic set in until I saw the white mare sleeping in my arms and fear was put to rest, remembering what happened last night between us and held her closer. My marefriend GoldenQuill. '_You're not alone anymore Tyson, you finally got someone in your life that loves you.' _As much as I wanted to stay like this with her, I couldn't because no doubt the others are going to question me about my date and I wanted to avoid that confrontation. Getting out of bed slowly, I got dressed but while I was putting my slacks on I felt something damp against my back and saw Gold licking me. "Good morning to you too beautiful. Feeling a bit frisky are we?" I asked. She gave me a seductive look and pulled me back onto the bed with her magic. After some morning sex, I told her that I needed to go. "Will I see you soon?" she asked. I gave her a kiss and told her that she can come by the castle and just ask for me.

Walking to the castle I braced myself for the worst, I didn't make it 30 feet until the eight of them flashed right in front me, and I saw curiosity in them. "Well, tell us how it went," Celly asked. I walked pasted them and walked to my room, but they followed and kept asking questions. I reached my door and went in seeing as it was completely spotless from yesterday and closed the door. "You think it went bad?" Twilight asked. "Maybe she made him upset," Fluttershy said. "Maybe there was some trouble in bed," Dash said. I cracked open the door and they looked at me, still curious. "It was actually pretty nice, and I even got myself a marefriend," I said then closed the door. They shrieked in excitement, so while they enjoyed that I took a quick shower, changed my clothes and went to go have some breakfast. They kept bothering me about it until I finally snapped and told them what happened after dinner. Being very descriptive, using hand gestures and pelvic motions. Anything to shut them up.

Their faces went cherry red and some of the girl's wings went, _'pomf.' _And their horns fizzed as well. I swear to you some of the guards were laughing their asses off and the maids were a bit moist in the regions and dripped a bit. A few months went by and Celly and Lulu got to meet GoldenQuill, it took a while for her to stop calling them her majesties and they got along real nice. But then the girls told me of a problem. "Being in a relationship is never easy for immortals like us Teacher, it why Luna and I don't have mates. So please be careful how you continue you're relationship with Gold," Celly said. That's right; I'll lose her like I did Locomotive because I didn't act quickly enough. But not this time, I'm prepared. During my free time I started some intense research in DNA and chemistry until I reached a breakthrough. '_If all goes well, she'll agree and maybe in the future we'll get married.'_ I went to Canterlot University and saw Gold in the middle of a lecture until I knocked on the door.

She trotted happily out the door and Frenched me in the hall and I gladly returned it. "What are you doing here Teacher, not that I'm complaining anyway," she said. "You're getting off work in an hour right?" I asked and she nodded. "Can you meet me at the park at our usual spot? There is something I need to talk to you about." I saw worry in her but she nodded and we kissed before I left to the park. Or usual spot was near a small lake under a shady tree and it became our spot because we came here during one of our dates. I sat there and pasted the by tossing rocks in the water or just thinking about what I want to ask Gold.

_GoldenQuill's POV_

The last student took their sweet time leaving the class and when they did, I locked the door and left the university quick. My Teacher wanted to talk to me about something important, but hearing those words just made me worried. Usually when a mare is told that statement it most of the time never ends well for them. '_Is he going to break things off between us, did I do something to make him hate me? No, don't think that way Gold. He loves you, he's told you that millions of times and he always means it. Maybe he's just playing a little game with you, like he always does to get you smiling.'_ I smiled at all the times he's made me laugh whenever I'm stressed or feeling down, and said laughing always leads to kissing and making passionate love later on. I walked to Canterlot Park and saw our little spot where he took me on one of our dates and saw him sitting there at the tree, completely lost in thought.

I decided to play a little game of my own and snuck up from behind the tree as quiet as my hooves would allow me. I waited a little and lunged at him, but he quickly turned the tables on me a spun to catch me and tickle my sides. The torcher went on for three minutes until he stopped and I was breathing hard on top of him. "How did….you know….I was there?" I asked in between breaths. "Trust me, a deaf pony could've heard you coming a mile away," her cracked then kissed me my nose, his kaleidoscope eyes looking at me with nothing but love and I couldn't help but kiss him, enjoying myself as he returned the gesture. When we parted the question that he wanted to ask pestered me until I asked him about it. His face went serious as he sat up and my worry returned again. "Gold, how long have we been together?" he asked. I was confused by the question and why he even asked but answered, "8 months, 14 weeks, 53 days and 10 hours." He looked at me astonished but smiled and pecked my lips. "Well I want to have more of those days with you, now and for all eternity," he said.

Now when somepony says that, it's usually just a figure of speech but when looking at him I saw that he was being serious. "You see Gold; I haven't told you something about me that's important, that I'm actually immortal." I looked at him in disbelief. My human was an immortal being. "If you're immortal then that means I'll get old and you'll have to watch me die," I said. I couldn't do that; I couldn't hurt my Teacher like that. As always he managed to sense my distress and took my hooves in his hands. "No I won't, because I want to ask you something important, but is completely your choice." "What is it?" I asked. "I want to make you immortal and human, but it's your choice I won't force this on you." I didn't know what to say, it's not every day somepony offers to make you immortal, though the other one bothered me. "Why do you want to make me human?" "Since we're both different species we won't be able to conceive children someday-" "CHILDREN?" He flinched, thinking he said something wrong and started apologizing until I claimed his lips, easing his anxiety.

"I would love to one day bear your children Teacher, and I wouldn't want to with anypony else. To see them grow, laugh and play while they have two parents that love them. If I have to be human for that dream to come true then I'll gladly give up being a pony and become immortal like you.

_Tyson's POV_

I was happy beyond anything else. She said yes to my question and we headed off to the castle to begin the process. We went into my room and I told her to take a seat on the table, while I went to one of my work stations and pulled put out a security box that had eight combo locks and three magic seals that I managed to create thank to Twilight's help. From inside I pulled out two potion bottles, one glowed golden while the other was solid white. I prayed to whoever was this world's god that this worked and she won't die in the process. I shuddered at that thought but went back to her the immortality potion first. When she finished her chest glowed for a moment then her golden eyes changed to a kaleidoscope color like mine. She gasped when looking at me, not doubt caught off guard by what she saw.

"Don't panic GoldenQuill, that's just the perk of being immortal. It called the Sight of the Immortal, it allows us to see what others are feeling," I said. "Is that how you've been able to know whenever I'm in a down mood?" she asked and I nodded. Now for the next one, I gave her the white potion and held my breath as she drank. For a moment nothing seemed to happen and I started to question if I got the formula right. But soon her body started to glow until I couldn't look at her and had to cover my eyes. "Umm….Teacher, I think it worked." When I looked my jaw almost hit the floor because sitting on the table was a fully naked woman. Slender curves, long gold locks and pretty busty D-cup breasts. Gold was looking herself over, taking in her new body and appendages. She tried standing but almost fell on her face if I didn't catch her though my face was smothered by her large boobs. _'Guess being in a world with only ponies and seeing the only human woman really excites a guy. Stay focused Tyson; you need to see if anything is wrong.'_ Putting on some gloves, a notebook and tape recorder, (you'd be surprised what you can make if you knew how to make the parts).

"Subject seems to have fully changed into human without any noticeable abnormalities. Conducting search now." I checked her pulse, blood pressure, sight and hearing. You know the kind of things you get at a physical. "Nothing seems be out order and checks out fine, though subject does seem to retain cutiemark." I barely touched it when her face went flush and a moan escaped her. "Subject's cutiemark seems to be extra sensitive due to lack of horn, possibly to compensate for loss." Up next, her _'personal'_ area. "Subject's labia and cervix appear normal. No abnormalities detected, subject is clean." I wrote down all my notes and finished the recording, feeling pretty proud at a flawless procedure. "T-Teacher." I looked at GoldenQuill and saw her face blushing and breathing hard, lust radiating from her. Her hands flashed a gold aura and it pulled me to her and she forced her tongue down my throat.

Next thing I know my belt is undone and my pant fall. I couldn't take it anymore, "Oh, Fuck it!" I forced myself in her and couldn't help but groan in pleasure. Trusting in and out hard, she gasped and locked her legs around my waist and leaned back on the table, giving me the chance to grab her breast and marvel at how soft they felt in my hands. "Ah, that's it Teacher, rut your immortal mare," she said, sounding like she was on cloud 9. I leaned over and to suck on her right breast while still fondling the left. "That feels amazing Teacher, don't stop I'm so close." So was I so picked up the pace a bit and grunted, nearing my climax but I knew she wasn't there just yet. Getting an idea I used my free hand to grope her overly sensitive cutiemark. That set her off as she screamed in ecstasy, her inner walls clenching on my member causing us both to release. "That was…..the most amazing…..moment of my life," she said. "You and me both," I cracked.

What happened next shocked us both as my sisters burst into the room with worry, only to blush madly when they spotted us. "S-Sorry Teacher, d-didn't mean t-to interrupt," Celly said before they both stumbled out and closed the door. "Just fucking great," I muttered. "Are we in trouble?" Gold asked. I took off my jacket and covered her with it. "No, but I better clear things with them before they get the wrong idea." I left to go find them. _'Celly, where are you and Lulu right now?' 'Where in the throne room, come here now Teacher,'_ Celestia said in a somber tone which kind of crept out. Getting to the throne room I saw the girls standing there with a stern look and they told the guards to leave the room. "Is something wro-" I was interrupted by a slap to the face by Luna, catching me off guard. "How dare you do something so hennas," she said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You were just intimate with that human woman. How could you do something like that to GoldenQuill when you are with her," Celestia shouted.

For the next 2 minutes they kept yelling and cussing at me until I snapped. "SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW YOU DUMBASS WHORES BEFORE FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU BOTH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, making them speechless. "That human you saw _was _GoldenQuill, I turned her human and made her immortal so that I won't lose her and to one day have children. Nice to know you think so lowly of me to think that I would really throw away what I have with her like that. Some princesses you two turned out to be," I said. They looked apologetic and were about to say sorry but I wouldn't let them. "Save it, I don't want to hear any of your shit. Just stay the hell away from me; I don't want to see either of you." I stormed out but I still heard them cry, but I didn't care or go back. Some of the guards shot me looks but I shot them one back and they flinched in fear.

A whole year went by since that day and a lot happened. Gold moved in with me at the castle and took up a job working a co-teacher with me. I had Rarity make Gold a full wardrobe of human clothes and she was more than happy to make them for her. Twilight found out about the fight I had with the princesses. "Their crying in their rooms almost everyday Teacher, they feel horrible for what they did," she said. "Good, maybe next time they'll think before acting." "Can't you forgive them?" "No, I can't. I don't need that kind of drama in my life or be accused of cheating on the mare I love. They can suffer for all I care." I was still mad, as you may know but it was the truth. They say their my friends but for them to quickly assume that I would do something like that is just low. Every time we pass each other in the halls they try to say something but I just keep walking and start to hear choked sobs. Since I'm immortal I can keep this up forever, trust me I can. It wasn't until another year later when GoldenQuill had left to go pick up some things in Canterlot was when they practically broke down my door and tackled me.

They cried, pleaded and begged for a good hour for me to forgive them. I refused to of course but they kept at it until they finally managed to wither me down long enough for me to say I forgive them. "We did not mean to judge you so quickly Teacher and we are sorry. We will never do something like that again," Luna cried. "Please don't hate us Teacher, if it's was all of Equestria we wouldn't care but we don't want for you to hate us," Celestia said while face was buried in my chest. I stroked their manes and they calmed down. "Everything is okay, you know what you did was wrong and learned from it. I know I made you two go through hell for two years but that was to teach you a lesson. It's over and everything will better now," I said softly causing them fall asleep on me. Once that was over we were close again and to be honest, I missed it. After while I got more and more close to Gold and took her to the castle gardens and asked her a very big question. "GoldenQuill, will you marry me?" Her answer, simple, she shouted yes, kissed me and left to go tell the others the news.

The wedding was nice. I asked Celly and Lulu put everything together along with the party pony herself Pinkie Pie. We were both happy that day, especially the princesses and Twilight. "I get to have a new aunty," she said while hugging me. I caught Shinning glaring at me until I flipped him off while hugging my niece. I was happy as can be; I had an immortal wife, anew family that I can say that I love, and great life. But sometimes things can change, good or bad is how you depicted. 2 years later I was in the Crystal Empire celebrating Twilights 73rd birthday, (Cadence invited me and Gold since Shining Armor didn't want us there). I had gotten Twilight and original notebook by Starswril the Bearded. She was so excited to get her hooves on it. "Thank you Teacher, I love it." "No problem Twily," I said while ruffling her mane. "How did you know she'd like that?" Gold asked. I shrugged at the question. "She idolizes the guy, who doesn't?" She wrapped her arms around mine. "I don't," she said.

I was just about to kiss her when something went wrong. The windows and the door to the throne room burst open, causing everyone to panic. In came these black, insect-like ponies. I'd never seen anything like them before but they did fascinate me. They started spewing this green slime onto the ponies, making them stuck in place. I on the other hand, pulled out a leather notebook and pencil from brown trench coat that was given to me a gift from Gold on our anniversary. On the inside of it was full of secret enchanted pockets where I keep all sorts of useful things, some helpful while others were deadly. While everything was happening I kept writing down everything I could while also dodging the bug ponies. Once everyone stuck this large bug-like Alicorn walked in while cackling, but when she spotted me she stopped. "The buck are you supposed to be?" she asked. "What the fuck are_ you _supposed to be?" I asked. "I am none other than Queen Chrysalis, ruler of the changelings and I hereby take this kingdom for my subjects," she said proudly.

Oh, yeah I've heard of them before. They attacked Canterlot during Cadence's wedding until the six stopped them. But right now I was more focused on this rare opportunity to study this new creature. "If it's not too much, I would to ask a few question about you and species," I asked and she was more than happy to tell me, along with some funny ass stories about what happened while she was fooling Shining Armor. "I take it you aren't friends?" Chrysalis asked. "Are you kidding, he's an asshole. He almost killed me the first day we met. Fucking prick." "Well it's honestly been a pleasure talking with you Teacher, but I am here to take this land so I must get back to work." "Sorry but I can't let you do that," I said and she looked at me skeptically. "Oh, and I suppose you're going to try and stop me? I could easily kill you right now and you couldn't stop me." "True, not like this anyway. So how about I level the playing field," I said while reaching into my coat and pulling out my truck card.

It was potion, but just any potion mind you. This was something not to be toyed with or taken lightly. "You see if lived in Equestria for almost 200 years now and in that time I've learned some pretty amazing things. Like how to make this right here." Chrysalis looked at it like it was nothing special. "Is that tonic supposed to scare me?" she asked and the other changelings laughed. "This is no tonic, for it is a liquid Philosopher Stone. If I drink this then it means that I loss another piece of my humanity, but if it means I can protect my loved ones then I'll risk it." Drinking the concoction I felt the effects immediately and hurt like a bitch. It felt like my insides were being shredded by glass coated in acid, causing me to vomit blood. But soon my body pulsated with something I couldn't quite describe, but it felt powerful. I felt powerful. Soon green electricity cracked around me as well an emerald green aura. Looking at the crystal floor and saw that my hair turned raven black and my eyes were green. _'So this is how come to be, huh? It was bound to happen sooner or later.'_

I stood and felt my body radiate power that wasn't magic, it still equal to it. I clapped my hands together, causing electricity to crack then put them to my chest. What I was planning needed to be done quickly so I enhanced my muscles and heart rate so that I'll be able to move faster. Using my new power again I placed my hand on the floor and pulled and emerald sword that glowed with energy. But this wasn't meant for killing. I bolted from where I was and rushed at the first changeling and slashed at it with blinding speed. The blade went clean through and its body hardened into stone. "KILL HIM!" Chrysalis shouted. I moved quick and attacked any that got within my reach, turning them to stone until the Queen was left standing. She flared her horn with magic but I stopped her by sending a current of power through the floor, causing the crystal to wrap around her hooves and slowly making its way up. She looked at me with disbelief and a sort of fear in her eyes. "Who are you!" she shouted. Standing above her I felt like I needed to think about it for a moment until I found the perfect name. "I am Nicholas Flamel," I said. "What is this magic that you possess Flamel?" she asked. "It's not magic," I said and put my hand to her head. "It's Alchemy." Using my Alchemy I forced the crystal to spread over her body, sealing her within. If you're wondering why I chose the name, it's because in history Nicholas Flamel was actually famed for being a supposed Alchemist. I cut everyone lose and they looked at the work I did without much work.

"That was the most amazing thing I've seen in my life, how did you do that?" Twilight asked. "I studied science for a while and managed to isolate it's energy into a liquid form giving it no restrictions and allowing it bend matter into any shape without equivalent exchange. In short, it's the ultimate form of Alchemy. I can make anything from anything basically," I said. Cadence was grateful that I stopped the changeling attack, even Shining Armor swallowed his pride and said thank you for saving his sister and told him that I was protecting my family, and that means him as well. _'Things are going to be different, that's for sure'_


	8. Truth Behind History

I take in deep breaths on the train; exhaustion hit me with a passion when I used my Alchemy to undo what I did to my body to take care of the changelings. Gold sat next to me with her arms around me with concern. "Guess I should practice some more before doing something like that again," I cracked. GoldenQuill looked at me sternly. "This isn't a joke Tea-, I mean Nicholas. If you pushed yourself too much who knows what could've happened. I could've lost you." She started tearing up but I acted quick and wiped them away, giving her a reassuring smile. "You'll never lose me babe. I know this looks bad but I'm one tough son of bitch," I said then kissed her. The train made it to Canterlot in an hour and we were both tired when we made it to the castle. "Ready for bed sweetie?" Gold asked. I was going to say yes but soon a guard came and informed me that Celestia and Luna needed to speak to me at once. "Go on without me, I'll see you in the room in a minute," I said.

Walking to Celly's room I found them there with concern but Celly gasped when she saw me. She flared her magic and closed the door quick and locked it. "We heard what happened back in the Crystal Empire, are you alright Teacher?" Lulu asked. "Nicholas Flamel," I said and she looked at me confused. "That's my name sake that I chose. He was a real man back on world," I said. "Okay then, is everything okay. You seem a little different." I told them what happened with the changelings and how I took care of it. "So you used this power called Alchemy, I never heard of it before," Lulu said. "Yes you have Luna or something like it, remember that old story mother use to tell when we were fillies," Celly said. They looked like they were having a silent conversation between themselves before looking at me with worry. "Nicholas, I need you to tell me what you used to make that Philosopher Stone," Celly asked. "What is this about guys?" I asked. "Please Nicholas, this is very important and I need you to tell us." She was practically crying now. I was getting scared so started.

_Flashback 7 months ago_

_Gold and I had joined this group of ponies on this dig site to examine this ancient tomb that was discovered some time ago in the mountains and we wanted to check it out. The entrance was sealed by this unnaturally powerful barrier so we decided to break a hole around the side. "Okay, the dynamite is in place, get to a safe distance," I said and everyone backed away until the blast went off. "Do you think that damaged the interior structure?" Gold asked. "No, I only used enough to break the wall. Let's go see who was buried in there." Both of us went in to the tomb with Gold using her magic to create some light. The walls were covered in a form of Equis that seemed to be older than the one Celly taught me. There were also pictures carved into wall, like it was telling a story. "Darling, these pictures seem to show kind of battle that happened long ago but I don't recognize it," Gold said. She shined her magic brighter for me to see the whole thing._

_She was right; it was a battle but not any I've read on any Equestria wars. "From what I can tell, this looks like some battle between Alicorns. This one on the far left seems to be fighting off the others and it looks like it won and sealed the others in tombs just like this one," I said. None of this made any sense and when I touched the wall it started glowing. "What's happening?" Gold asked. Before I could say anything the floor collapsed and we fell through going into a free fall. When the floor came in sight I grabbed Gold and put her on top of me and I cushioned her fall but broke something in my back and a few ribs, causing me to yell in pain. "TEACHER!" Gold yelled and quickly got off and used a powerful healing spell that the girls taught her. "You're going to be fine, I've got you my love," she whispered while holding me close to her. When everything was fixed I tried to get up stand but she wouldn't let me. "Don't rush, take a minute to catch your breath," she said._

_Doing as she said I lied back down on her lap and just looked from where I was. All I could really see was the stone sarcophagus that was broke open from the debris. "You think that was set so that no one could steal whatever is in there?" Gold asked. "Maybe, but if that was the case they would've tried harder to set a better trap that would kill us quickly," I said before getting up. We walked over to the sarcophagus and opened it and what we saw fascinated us. The body was of an Alicorn in wraps that were decaying but it showed that it was here possibly before the first king of Equestria. "Hey, are you two alright down there?" someone shouted from the hole above. "Yes, we're fine but send down some ponies. They need to see what we found," Gold shouted back. While she helped them I saw something on the body that stuck out, a turquoise stone on its forehead started to glow faintly and I couldn't help but take it. "A memento for the find, you won't need it anyway," I said. When we took the body back to the Canterlot Museum the stone started glowing in my pocket and when I went to study some more I found that it uses magic without any type of restriction._

_I figured that if I could change it a little bit I would be able to make it into a potion and use it. After having been set on that I gave it an appropriate name, the Philosopher Stone._

_End Flashback_

After telling them that I waited for them to say something but they didn't. Only unlock the door, walked out and waved for me to follow them. From where we were going I realized that we were heading to the archives. They ordered the guards to leave and they walked in. "It's time for you to see something important, something that you must never tell anypony else Nicholas for it is a secret that is only kept by the royal family," Celestia said. I nodded and followed them inside, my breath catching in my throat. It seemed to go on forever, but not only that but it felt like the room was growing. "You see Nicholas; the archives don't just hold information from Equestria's first king but also of every being on its soil. That means even you Nicholas." We walked to this row of shelves and above it was my seal and the shelves were full of scrolls, no doubt all written about me. "How is that even possible?" I asked. "You see; these archives are actually much older then you realize and work outside the means of science or magic. For it is at least 264,000 years old," Luna said. I stared at her in disbelief. "But Celestia said this place held information since 16,000 years ago," I said. "Yes, that is of the first king, not of Zero though."

"Whose Zero?" I asked. "He was the first Alicorn in all of existence and the one who created this place with his power but much of his history and ability with magic remain unknown. For you see, from what we have heard from stories, you're Alchemy mimics that of Zero's, it has no law or restrictions. Bending matter into a new shape or property, which makes you a very dangerous being," Celestia said. "But to which side is the question," I said while looking at the floor. I felt hooves and wings wrap around me and the girls nuzzling me. "Don't you dare think of yourself like that Nicholas; if anything you are a blessing to our world and we never looked back on making you are brother," Celestia said and I was truly touched by that. We kept going until we stopped and a seemingly endless row with an infinity mark above it. "This is Zero's history or at least one sixteenth of it, the rest was lost in the Great Canterlot fire in the time of the first king. We believe it will hold some information on something that might be related to your Alchemy," Celestia said. She levitated a scroll in front of me and I started to go through it only to find that it was written in the same form of Equis that was in the tomb. But before closing it the ruins started to glow white and blinded me.

Opening my eyes I saw that I was standing in this some sort of limbo and thought I was alone until I heard the sound of hooves and saw this pony appear from absolutely nothing. It was an Alicorn whose body seemed to be made of clear glass with a black mane, silver eyes and a black infinite cutiemark. I was only standing 5 feet away but even still my body felt like it was being squeezed, no doubt it was from his power that he possessed. "You must be wondering what's happening right now aren't you?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, don't be alarmed for starters, and secondly, you are in my very own dimension that I created long ago. The name is Zero." No fucking way this guy was _the _Zero that my sisters just told me about. Yet here he was striking up casual conversation with me like were just two people who bumped into each other. "Umm…why am I here exactly, not that I don't want to talk to you, it's just that I've had a really long day fighting some changelings and all I really want to do is go to bed with my wife," I said causing him to chuckle. "This won't take long, I promise. I just need to talk to you." I sat down and waved for him to continue. "You see Tyson; I've been watching you ever since you arrived in this world by chance, and you've made quite the impression. But what if I told you I could send you back home?" His horn flared with magic and screen appeared in the air showing me my house in its spot on the block. I walked out like I usually did and went to go check the mail but someone else came out as well. It was GoldenQuill in her human form but her eyes were gold, showing that she was mortal. She came up to my side and we kissed and looking closely is when I saw rings on their fingers.

"I can send you back and make it so that your wife stays with you, like you've never even stepped foot in Equestria and give you a life. What would you say to that?" Zero asked. I stood and looked the god in the eye before saying, "I'd say I'd kick your ass for even asking me that question. Why would I give up my great life here and go back to a place where I felt alone, where a family blamed me for something that wasn't my fault." We stood there for a moment until he started laughing again. "I must commend you for being so bold. It seems I have made the right choice in letting you be a shard bearer." "A what now?" I asked. "I saw you and GoldenQuill going into one of the tombs I created, and I saw you take one of my shards that were meant to be hidden," he said. "What makes that shard so special anyway, and why did you call me a bearer?" I asked. "You see there are five shards that I created and you bear the shard of creation or Philosopher Stone as you call it. I created them when I was making this world eons ago. But when my brothers and sisters grew jealous and took the shards I was forced to slay them for they became corrupt with power. It was the most painful thing I've ever done in my life."

Zero started to lie down and put his hooves on his head and cry. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the all-powerful god and kneeled down and hugged him, trying my best to comfort him and he put his head on my shoulder and I let him cry. He was probably holding in all that pain since he did the deed. "Thank you, nopony ever let me do that and not judge me for it," he said. "Sometimes we need to do things that we aren't proud of and it feels like we have no one to turn to," I said, knowing well that I'm no saint as well. "Listen Tyson, it's time that the other sharps resurface again. You are the shard of creation, The Alchemist. Find the other four shards and find ones you can trust as their bearers. Equestria needs them again and I feel like I can trust you, do you accept this I am asking of you?" "HELL YEAH!" He smiled and nodded in approval then his horn flared and I felt a burning sensation on my left hand. I saw an infinite mark on the top side. "This mark will appear on those who you deem worthy to bear the shards Alchemist, but chose not for their skill but how they use their gift. Now go, we'll see each other soon enough." Everything faded to black and I opened my eyes to see Celly and Lulu looking down at me with concern. "You won't believe what I just saw." I told everything that happened when I passed out and showed them the mark. "So Zero still lives and has chosen you as a shard bearer, but what of the others? How would we know who is meant to bear the other shards?" Celly asked. "I don't know but this is something I need to do alone, the last thing I need is either of you getting hurt on my watch. But for now let's hold off on it until we know what we're dealing with. Goodnight."

I walked back to my room and climbed the ladder to mine and Gold's room to see her undressed and sleeping soundly. Undressing quickly I got in bed and she turn and held onto me. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "Yeah, don't worry. Just go to sleep, we've had a busy day," I said before kissing her and falling asleep. The next morning Gold and I went back to the Crystal Empire by request of Shining Armor and Cadence to UN-crystalize Chrysalis so that she could be questioned. "Are you sure you want to do this, she could attack the minute she is freed," Gold said. "Just do it to her head, that way she won't be able to move much," Cadence said. Putting my hand to her head I undid the seal only up to her neck and she breathed in deeply. "It was getting pretty hard to breathe in there, thank you very much." She sounded pissed but that quickly changed when Cadence basically bitch slapped her, surprising all of us. "You're lucky he only sealed you instead of just killing you, you abomination of the Everfree." Shining had to pull her out of the cell before things got crazy. "Looks like somepony is a little upset," Chrysalis said slyly. "Shut up, the only reason you're not dead right now is because you have some explaining to do," Gold said.

"And what makes you think I'll answer anything you ask?" I held my hand in front of her and sparked an emerald green flame. "Because if you don't I'll just go ahead and finish the job from last night and show you the true power of Alchemy," I said, making her gulp and shake in fear. We asked questions and were able to see that she was honest. She was trying to feed her people from dying of starvation because the changeling diet mainly consisted of eating love. "Why didn't you just ask for help from the princesses, I could've convinced them to help your people. Because even I now that's just fucked up not to help. Still, you didn't need to do what you did," I said. She just scoffed at me. "You really think those prissy princesses would ever listen to what I say, they'd rather see me and my kind wiped off the map, along with the others." There was a slight pained tone in her voice that she tried to hide but I still heard it and cupped her check. "I wouldn't let that happen," I said. "I will do everything in my power to help your species but you have to trust me so we can help each other out." The way she looked at me was a clear sign that she was taken aback by the honesty I had used. "If can promise me that my people will not have to suffer from hunger and persecution, then I will help you in exchange," Chrysalis said. "We need information and since you're more familiar with the outer regions you might be able to help us," Gold said. "What are you looking for exactly?" she asked. I tapped the floor with my finger and electricity cracked then formed the temple that we found seven months ago. "If your changelings agree to find four of these temples, then you I will get my sisters to aid your people and let them walk freely in Equestrian boarders. Do we have ourselves a deal?" I asked and she nodded. I released her from the crystal and we escorted her, though I had to pry Cadence off of her when she saw Chrysalis walking freely.

It took an hour of convincing her that she isn't going to attack and that we have a close eye on her. "If she tries anything out of line I'll active the Alchemy I stored in her horn. Trust me on this," I whispered. "I do trust you uncle, it's her I don't trust. But I'll respect your choice." I smiled and nuzzled her. Traveling back to Canterlot we had to rush to the castle to avoid the frantic nobles. Chrysalis leaned against me with her ears down. I put my hand on her back. "Don't worry your safe with us." It was the truth, even when Celly and Lulu blasted their magic and I had to be quick and fire up my Alchemy on the floor to shield us. "I can go one minute without someone acting psycho. Listen girls, we need to talk," I said. _One explanation later. _"NO! Absolutely not, we can't trust her Nicholas. Not after what she and her kind did," Luna said. "But it isn't right to just let them die off when we can help them and gain information about where the temples are. You can let what happened influence you and forgive her," I said. "It isn't that simple Nicholas," Celestia said. I started to get stern with them. "I forgave you two didn't I?" '_That isn't fair Tyson,' _Celly thought. _'Life's not fair, now either you're with me or against me. Either way Gold and I are going to help her.' _I turned and walked, only to be stopped by them pulling me back. "Okay, you're right. We'll help, but if she so much as steps out of line-" I cut Celly off and told her that nothing will happen. '_I hope get along long enough to avoid us killing each other.'_

**Please Review if not that's cool too**


	9. The Necromancer part 1

When my sisters made the arrangements with Chrysalis so that the changelings wouldn't starve and become welcomed within Equestria's borders was when our search for the other shards started. Chrysalis had sent changelings throughout the outer regions until they managed to find something that might match the description of the tomb.

"Where did your scout say that he found it exactly?" I asked.

"Near the southern border, just a little close to the sea, they found a tunnel leading underground but something is blocking it half way, a barrier of sort," Chrysalis said.

Sounded like a match to the tomb where we found the shard of creation, so it was our best bet. Gold and I packed some supplies and took the train as far south as it would go, which was Dodge Junction. A western type town where they held rodeos every year and if I remember correctly was where Applejack told me she competed years ago.

"Looks like we'll have to go the rest on foot, let's head to the General Store and get a map for the trip. I'm not familiar with this area," I said.

Going into the shop we looked around until I found what we were looking for. When we went to perches our map we stuck up conversation with the owner.

"Never seen you two here before, where you from?"

"From Canterlot Castle, we're heading south to check out something near the border," I said and the owner looked a bit panicked.

"You two should be careful down south, weird things happen down south at night."

"What kind of weird things?" Gold asked.

"Rumor has it that a town settled their near the ocean. It was abandoned after what many ponies say that the dead rose up and started killing off the resident. Nopony dares venture there anymore, so take my advice and just go home."

I wasn't going to let this stallion scare me so I just paid and we started walking. Though what the shop owner said about that rumor kind of bothered me. A town near the ocean where the residence where killed by the dead, maybe the tomb is located near the town. But I won't get my hopes up on a rumor. We walked for hours until night came and the temperature dropped as well so we decided to make camp. Alchemy sure does come in handy these sort of situations, making a tent, camp fire, and some food. GoldenQuill gave me a sly look.

"You are taking advantage of your new powers Nicholas," she said.

"So you want to sleep on the ground with an empty stomach all night?" I said.

"I wasn't complaining about it though," she quickly said.

We sat there at our camp and my mind kind of drifted off to what Zero said about choosing the other bearers for the shards. Easier said than done, I don't really teach magic since my power is mostly based off of science and I couldn't use magic before or know how to use it. Just understand it and how to defend myself from it. It's funny just now that reminded me of the first day I met Celly and Lulu with Lo-. Sorry but that is still something I don't like getting into.

I looked up at the northern sky and automatically found the constellation I was looking for, red, blue, yellow and green star formation in the shape of a stretched out zigzag. It was called the Train of Destiny, Lulu made it as a tribute to my late son.

"Bit for your thoughts?" Gold brought me out of thought.

"Oh, nothing just thinking about what that shop owner said," I said.

GoldenQuill scotched over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Nicholas, I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you, plus my Immortal Sight can see your distress."

"I just thought about my son for a moment," I said.

Out of all the time I've been with her I rarely ever mentioned Locomotive, mainly because I still can't get over his death so I just don't talk about it. Gold asked once and tried to pry for an answer, which only ended in us arguing and having make up sex later.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but do you think if he was still here he would've liked me as his mother?" she asked.

I put my arm around her and pecked her cheek. "Now that I have no doubt," I said.

We turned in for the night but I couldn't get my mind off the task at hand. We walked for at least two days and got lost about five times. Thankfully we ran into this tribe of buffalo lead by one named Chief Little Strongheart. She pointed us in the right direction and tried to advise us not to head there.

"We're on royal business and it's located in that direction," I said.

"At least take these turquoise stones, to help ward off evil spirits. Trust me; there are some bad ones down there."

Was everyone freaked out by this place? If a pony is messing around with the forbidden magic like Necromancy, then we might be heading the right way because it might be connected with the shard.

"I think we're here," Gold said.

She pointed down the hill we were on to this run down little town that was falling apart and decayed. As well as near the ocean where a little port was still standing but the same couldn't be the same for some of the boats that were docked. Walking through the streets sent a deathly chill down my back. Whispers echoed off the wind that blew through the buildings.

"We should split up and cover more ground. Yell if you find anything that might be the entrance to the tomb," I said.

I went through the rundown buildings for, well, anything really, some kind of clue as to what happened here. I went into what I guessed was town hall and kicked the door in then used my Alchemy to make in emerald flame to light the area. Finding the records I went through them and found that this town was called Silver Stallion, and that it was starting to see its mysterious deaths of the residence about 93 years ago until all the ponies just vanished 10 months later.

"Nicholas, I think I found something," Gold shouted.

Heading out I found Gold standing near the town well and she pointed down. It was dried at the bottom but it could make out a faint yellow glow at the bottom. Must be a path down there but the well must be the one of the ways in, so I told Gold to stand back. Clapping my hands together and putting them to the ground, I changed the well into a stairway leading below and what we found was the tomb. The entrance was blocked by a yellow barrier, like the one in the mountains but it was green.

"So how are we going get in this time, we can't blow an entrance in the side because it might make the ceiling come down," Gold said.

I wasn't paying much attention, for some reason I had this unnatural urge to put my hand to the barrier. The moment I did, the black infinite mark that Zero gave me glowed and the barrier faded from existence.

"How did you do that?" Gold asked.

"I don't know but that saved us the trouble of having to blast it open," I said.

We walked in and managed to avoid falling through the floor this time and worked our way to the sarcophagus without any problems. Inside was a wrapped Alicorn that was decayed and on its forehead was a yellow shard that was pulsating this unnatural magic that made me feel, depressed and lonely. Shaking it off I grabbed it and it stopped.

"Think those rumors were just made up?" I asked.

"Not sure, rumors do tend to be exaggerated over time."

When we made it to the surface we didn't realize that we were down there for so long because it was already dark out. Next thing I know the stone went alight in my pocket and noise sounded off from within the buildings. What came out scared the hell out of us both, ponies dressed in ragged clothes from the times of the old west with rotting bodies and limbs and parts falling off. It was Night of the living dead, western style. We didn't move an inch, still trying to process the fact that zombie ponies surrounded us, but they didn't attack us for some reason and one limped toward us.

"P-Please, help u-us," it said, catching us off guard completely.

Okay, a zombie just talked to us. Just keep calm but stay on guard in case of anything.

"What do you mean help you, help you with what?" I asked.

"The w-well was full of w-water that was t-tainted with evil magic. We d-died but o-our souls remained in t-these decayed bodies. I-It hurts and w-we wish to find p-peace from it. K-Kill us, please."

Hearing that made me feel sorry for these ponies and look at the shard with only hate because it was responsible for making them suffering for so long. They didn't deserve this fate, no one does. So we will be the ones to let them be at peace.

"Gold can have your turquoise Little Strongheart gave us?" I asked.

She gave it to me and pulled out mine, setting them both on the ground. Clapping my hands I used my Alchemy to forge two turquoise daggers that also flowed with power then handed them to Gold.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

I reached into my coat and pulled out an emerald and focused some power into it, creating my emerald sword.

"We have to help them find peace from their pain. We kill them then burn the bodies so the souls don't have anything to go back to. Aim for their heads, it'll make it quick," I said before charging at them, sword moving swift and fast.

I always aimed for the head, not because of the whole zombies can only be killed if you go for the head; it was because it was the quickest way. But it started to get harder when I saw colts and fillies among them. I froze in place, not moving just looking at them as they pleaded to me to end their suffering, but I couldn't do it. Their pleads were starting to get to me and I tried my best to block them out until I dropped to my knees, holding my head just and just mentally screaming for it to stop but I snapped. Gripping my sword tight and closing my eyes, I swung and felt it make contact and just kept swinging until there was silence all around. Bodies littered the ground and the stench of death was everywhere.

"Nicholas."

I heard Gold's voice and turned to see her looking worried, worried for me.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It's done," I said.

She put her arms around me and held tight, confusing me.

"My eyes can still see what your feeling. Let it out, there is no shame in letting out your pain Nicholas," she whispered.

I started to get what she was saying, and I was starting to choke up a bit, trying my best not to let it out. I failed, badly, collapsing against Gold while crying. What I did was something I couldn't forgive myself for. Look at it any way you want but I killed children just now, and I have to live with that for the rest of my immortal life.

We stood on the hill overlooking Silver Stallion as it burned smoke pluming high into the sky. Gold's hand grabbed mine and held tight.

"Their free now, their pain is over," she said, trying to consult me.

'_Celly, can you please teleport us back to Canterlot?' _I thought.

There was a flash and the next thing I know we were back home in our room with the girls.

"Good to have you back; did you find anything down south?" Luna asked.

When I didn't answer they got worried.

"Look for yourselves," I said, pointing to my forehead.

They put their horns to my head and I showed them what happened over at Silver Stallion. What happened to the residence and I did. When they finished looked at me with tear filled eyes and were quick to hold me, whispering in my ear that everything will be fine, but I was starting to get mad, not at them but at Zero for having even made this shard. Why the fuck did he even make this thing in the first place. As if on quo, the world faded to white and there was the asshole himself, Zero.

"I see you found the other shard, well done," he said.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

He flinched at my outburst. I used my Alchemy to make my sword and rushed at him with intent to kill him. He stopped the blade when it was only an inch from his face.

"Why are you acting like this, what happened?" Zero asked.

I pulled out the yellow shard and threw it on the floor in front of him and he seemed to understand why I was mad. But it was more than that, trust me.

"The shard of life, a dangerous one, long ago this was used to begin new life in this world. When my brother took this shard it was tainted when he used it to raise an army of fallen to fight against me."

"Yeah I saw that first hand, the victims of this damn thing had been forced to rise again and again and fell constant pain. I had to end it for them, even the young ones. Do you know I'm going to have to live with that, and you're responsible for this since you made the damn thing," I said.

He hanged his head low in shame. As well he should, it was because of the shard that this happened.

"It's not too late to back out of this now Tyson. I can wipe the slate clean and give you what I promised," he said.

"The wheels are already in motion, there is no going back. What's done is done, I'm sorry for blaming you; I should've know what I was signing up for when agreeing to this. I'm going to see what I can do about the shard with purifying it then see about finding its bearer," I said.

"See you soon."

Everything went dark and I found myself in my bed with Gold sitting at the edge.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out of nowhere so Celestia and Luna assigned you to bed rest until further notice."

Great, just what I need. There was work that needed to done and I couldn't leave my bed, (trust me, last time this happened and I left bed they restrained me to the bed for a week). But I stayed down and eased up. Maybe this was for the best right now.

"Do you need anything?" Gold asked.

"Can you lie down next to me?"

She took off her boots and got under the covers, cuddling next to me and I soon started to drift off into sleep.

'_I hope this doesn't happen again.'_

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


	10. The Necromancer part 2

_Zero's POV_

I sit here in my empty dimension, looking through my little window into Equestria and watched my disciple The Alchemist stare at the yellow potion that was once the shard of life. He went through quite a bit to get that thing and I can see that he regrets it. I couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing well that it was my fault for even hiding the shard in that location in the first place. Now all that was left was to find a proper bearer who is strong enough to wield its power properly, but not a pony. Mainly because ponies are too susceptible to letting themselves be consumed by the powers they acquire and tend to misuse it.

"Maybe the answer is elsewhere in another realm."

Closing my view of Tyson I focused my magic into showing a different view, one of a kingdom that was slowly falling apart and the sky showing an eternal twilight sky. This world was dying and its ruler was doing everything they could to sustain it, but it still wasn't enough. He needed to go here, for this being was a likely choice to be the Necromancer but it looks like I'm going to have to give Tyson a nudge in the right direction for this to work. I just hope I'm not wrong about this.

_Tyson's POV_

It's been two months since the incident back at Silver Stallion and as well as purifying the shard of life, or what I call the Necromancer's Soul. This took some time to make into a potion and even longer to go through a list of candidates who could be skilled enough to use it. Twilight volunteered, as well as Cadence, Shining Armor and Chrysalis but I was quick to say no. I won't put that kind of burden on the ones that I care about, which would just be selfish of me to do.

"Nicholas."

I heard GoldenQuill's voice from the door and I quickly put the potion in one of my coat pockets. She walked up to me, a hope filled gleam in her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes. I saw worry coming off her, but that was to be expected ever since I drank the Philosopher Stone. I don't mind it really but there are times that I have to tell her that I can take care of things on my own. I have been a little over 300 years now.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Fine, better than I have in a while really," I said, getting her to smile a little.

I had been getting better at hiding my feelings from the Immortal Sight; it was for the best really. The less they worry the more I can focus on finding the shards, think of me what you will but I can't have them worry over me every time something bad happens.

"Are the students here yet?" I asked.

"Yes, they are just arriving through the gate. They seem to be excited about today's lesson," Gold said.

Why wouldn't they be, I know I was if I'm being honest. As our students came in and took their seats, Gold used her magic to pull the chalkboard over and I started to write down today's assignment in capital letters. INTERDIMENTIONAL TRAVEL.

"Who here has heard of the Multiverse Theory?" I asked and all their hooves went up. "Yes; Pyro?"

"It is the theory that there are a multiple and infinite number of dimensions outside our own and are similar or different. No two are the same," she said.

"Good, then today we're going to be writing down equations and testing them with a portal that I have been tinkering with in my free time and see if it leads anywhere interesting," I said, gaining cheers of excitement from them.

While they wrote down their sequences, me and Gold wheeled in the machine that we were going to be working with. It wasn't much, just a large circular blue crystal that was hooked up to a console that had coordinates that could be switched, and was kept going by some magic generators that Twilight helped make. I know what you're probably thinking, why didn't I use it to go home, well it's like I said to Zero why would I give up my great life here and go to a place where I felt alone, where a family blamed me for something that wasn't my fault. Plus it was just a prototype and unpredictable, and I don't want to push my luck if something if comes out of there, so it's best to take it one step at a time and go slow.

One by one they each handed me their papers with equations, some didn't work because it would only lead to an empty space in reality, some were formulas for explosive (take a wild guess, I dare you). One though did catch my attention though, and it was by my student Potion. She was a Pegasus mare with a powder blue coat, white mane and tail and a potion cutiemark. She was a bit bashful but very sweet, and she still calls him by my old name of Teacher.

"This is actually interesting, like the coordinates lead into a type of subspace," I said.

"D-Do you think it would r-really work Teacher?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out, I think we have our first candidate."

While punching in the sequence I couldn't help but feel the cold feeling that went down my neck, almost a warning. Ignoring it I continued what I was doing and flipped the switch to the machine, hearing the generators power up. Soon a spiraling vortex started to form that was about the size of a baseball because I kept the power to the machine on low.

"Now we'll still be able to look through it but just don't get too close it, we don't exactly what will happen," Gold said, but little did either of us know was that a certain all powerful god was going to mess things up.

_Zero's POV_

He was right on task but it wasn't going to progress if he kept playing it safe like this. So, with a slight fare of my magic I basically overloaded the generators to the machine, making the portal expand larger until it was basically a black hole. Tyson and GoldenQuill started to evacuate to the room, but Tyson went back in to try and stop what was happening. I couldn't have that so I forced more magic into the portal to make it stronger and suck into it. GoldenQuill had watched in horror as her husband just vanished in an instant.

"I'm so sorry, but he needs to find bearer and it might be there."

_Tyson's POV_

How to describe portal travel; cold, very, very cold and to top it off I was pelted with chunks of ice. It lasted for about 20 minutes until it stopped and was thrown onto the ground. I was sore and bleeding pretty bad but I staggered to my feet and saw that something wasn't right. The sky was twilight when I remember it was 10:30 in the morning, I wasn't in the castle anymore and turning I saw the machine was destroyed. I started to freak out and in a desperate attempt used my Alchemy to try and repair it, only for it to fail for some which shouldn't happen.

"This can't be happening, please God don't let this be happening. Zero if you're listening please help me out here," I said, hoping that he heard me.

I continued to do this for, I don't know how long really, but it was enough to catch the attention of a group of….I'm not sure exactly sure, I had my back turned to them.

"Halt, stop what you are doing and put your hands in the air," someone said.

"Fuck you leave me alone," I said, still trying to fix my machine only to have something blunt hit me in the head.

This day couldn't get any worst, unless some unknown chance of fate decides to kill me but I wouldn't hold my breath on that happening anytime soon. When I woke up I found myself in someone's bed, I thought it was mine or maybe Celly's but I was wrong. The room was large and walls were painted a dark purple color and were covered in portraits of landscapes and castles. Sitting up I saw that all my wounds were healed by someone and that coat was gone. That sent me into a panic because the Necromancer's Soul is in there and the last thing I need is someone drinking that, plus, that my favorite coat.

Going for the door and opening a bit I saw something I wasn't expecting at all, humans wearing armor which must mean there guards. If they know I'm in here then maybe they'll let me go. Stepping out of the room, I started to walk only to have them block my path with spears.

"By order of lady Vex, you are to stay in her chambers until she comes to see you sir," one said.

Fuck this, time to go on the offensive. I grabbed both their spear heads and sent a current of power to turn them into stone. The sound must've been heard throughout the halls because more guards came and surrounded me. Big mistake for them, clapping my hands I focused a large amount of power and sent it through the floor, causing it trap them in marble coffins but I made sure to put air holes so that they wouldn't suffocate.

Running through the halls I noticed something familiar about this place, mainly that the layout was identical to Canterlot Castle. All the twists and turns and even the secret hallways and rooms that I had discovered while living there for years.

"What the hell is going on here, first the guards being human and now this castle? Maybe I'll get some answers in the throne room."

With that thought in mind I set out to the throne room and found it to be exactly where it's supposed to be, only with two guards stationed in front of the door. Guess they didn't hear the commotion just now. Sending a current of Alchemy through the floor, I made chains spring up and restrain them while I walk up to them and knocked them out cold. Kicking the door open I saw a women sitting on a throne at the far end of the room. She had dark brown, olive skin and blue eyes. She wore a purple tunic with black trousers and boots with grieves, as well as my coat which she was going through the pockets and pulled out the potion.

Using my Alchemy again, I used it to pull a sword from the floor but it wasn't like anything if ever made before. The blade was darker then nightmare and gave off a faint white mist. The guard was made of dark grey iron and the pommel was of an obsidian skull. I wasn't sure what this sword was capable of but I was going to change that.

"You have something that belongs to me and I'd very much like it back before things get messy for you," I said to this unknown woman.

"Is that how you thank the one who just helped you sir, I'd advise you to put down your blade and let us settling things as civilized beings," she said in an easy going tone.

She didn't strike me as someone hostile. In fact, she kind of reminded me of someone but I can't quite put my finger on it. She stepped down from her throne and approached me and I gripped my sword. I didn't mean to, it was an unconscious action due to me training the Royal Guard back in Equestria.

"No need for violence Tyson, I mean you no harm. I just wish to speak with you," she said in a friendly way that made loosen my grip on the sword.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out something I didn't look at in a very long time and honestly, thought I lost. My old wallet and she pulled out my I.D.

"Tyson Abadear. Born: February 19th 1992. Height: 6'1. Eyes: Brown. Hair: Brown. Sex: Male."

I mentally face palmed myself, thinking that I probably should have burned that the minute I realized that I couldn't go back home from Equestria. But right now I had to stay focused and figure out where the hell I was.

"Listen, I'm grateful for you patching me up and everything but I need to know where I am so if you could please help me out I'd more than grateful," I said to her.

"Well for starters, my name is Vex and I rule this world that is called the Nexus. I am something called a Shade, a type of reflection or shadow of someone from another dimension," she said, catching me off guard at the fact that she was being truthful.

She walked over to the window and waved her hand for me to join her and what I saw made the air catch in my throat. The city below resembled that of Canterlot, but it looked like the royal city was falling apart and residence looked sick and hungry, wearing tattered clothes and rags. I looked at Vex in disbelief, if she was in charge of this place then why she let this happen?

"Those are you're subjects, why haven't you done something to help them? That is the job of a ruler," I said, feeling angry at her negligence.

"Don't you think I've tried to help them? Everything I do is all for nothing, my magic is useless and can't help. I have to watch them die of sickness and hunger and I can't do anything about it. Don't you think I want to see them happy again?" Vex started to cry and dropped to her knees.

I could see the pain and shame coming off of her, no wishing there was something more she could do to help to ones she ruled over. Something compelled me to do this, I'm not sure what but it was strong enough to tell me to consul her. She was startled when she felt me hugging her but soon leaned in to me and accepted the gesture. We stayed that way for a few minutes until see looked up at me in the eye for a long moment before her cheeks went red and started to standup.

"Um…Thank you for that, I've never really done that with anyone before other than my ex-husband," she said.

"Where is he now?" I asked but she wouldn't look at me when speaking.

"He left me, he acquired power from the god Zero and he let it corrupt him. He left and I suspect he is the one causing all of this."

Wait; did she say the god Zero? There is no doubt in my mind that this place is an alternate version of Equestria, but is she an alternate version of Celestia. No, she can't be because where's Luna then, or even me for that matter?

We left the castle and walked through this dying city and I was able to see just how bad things were here.

"Hey, how come there's an eclipse out and why isn't moving?" I asked.

"My husband killed the rulers of the sun and moon when he became corrupted and tried to seize power but I managed to stop him before he could. Now they are a constant reminder of their deaths and how I couldn't stop the one I loved from killing the ones he loved," she said somberly. That sent a chill down my spine and I felt sorry for her and the rulers that had been slain.

I couldn't take this anymore, something needed to be done and I had the power to make it better. I saw a child huddled up against a collapsed building trying to stave off the cold with a cloth that had too many holes. I kneeled down to them and they looked panicked, like they thought I was going to hurt them or something but I approached slowly to let them know that I wasn't hostile.

"You must be cold with that old thing and no doubt hungry. Let me fix that," I said and used my Alchemy to mend the blanket and turn a stone into a warm loaf of bread for them to eat.

The look on their face was like they got the greatest gift in the world. Soon the others came when they saw what I did just now and had a type of hunger in their eyes.

"Can you do that again, what you just did there?" one asked from the crowd.

I just got an idea. It took up quite a bit of energy and left me exhausted but I managed to repair most of the damaged buildings and made enough food to last them for a while and they were grateful. I sat against a building taking in deep breaths until Vex sat next to me and handed me some bread.

"Listen Tyson, I have no right to ask this of you but will you stay here in the Nexus. You can rebuild it back to the way it was before it all was destroyed. And….you would rule….beside me if you want," she said with a blush.

Was she coming on to me even though we just met? I mean I was flattered and everything but I was a married man and I don't think GoldenQuill is too keen on the idea of sharing me with someone else. But then again I could help them out at least; it seems like the right thing to do.

"I can't stay, I have a family that is probably worried sick about me back in my world and I have to get back to them. But I will stay and help for as long as I can until I do go home," I said.

She seemed a little crestfallen when I said that I had to leave but seemed grateful that I going to help rebuild the Nexus with her. I was given a room to myself to sleep and a workspace so that I could try and rebuild my portal with raw material that this world had to offer and I ran into countless errors and almost lost it if Vex hadn't calmed me down. She was so familiar for some reason that for a minute she looked like GoldenQuill when she was calming me.

I guess I really missed her, I wonder how she's doing back home. No doubt doing everything she possibly can to try and fix the portal and that just made me feel guilty. I was standing in the throne by the window, deep in thought about how to get back and continue the work Zero gave me.

"Something bothering you Nicholas?" Vex asked, using the name I chose for myself instead of my real one.

"I'm just thinking about my home is all," I said.

She came next to me and took my hand, holding it firm within hers.

"What will do if you can't return to Equestria and you're stuck here?" she asked and I looked at her in disbelief.

"I am going to return, I just need to get the portal working then I'll be able to go," I said, determined to do just that.

"But what if you don't what if it doesn't work and you can't return. What then?" she said.

"Then there wouldn't be any reason to continue my life anymore." She let go of my hand and looked at me in horror at the fact that I was ready to commit suicide without any kind of second thought.

A moment past and the next thing I know, Vex slapped me with all her might that I actually fell on my ass in complete confusion at what she did. She looked pissed and tears flowed down her cheeks as she grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me to the wall with strength I didn't know she had.

"You better listen well, because I'll only say this once. You ever consider doing that and I swear I'll kill you myself Nicholas, because you wouldn't just be hurting your loved ones back there but also here as well. I care about you and to hear you say something like that infuriates me to the core, because the thought of losing you is too much for me. I lost my husband and two best friends, I can't lose you too, so please promise me that you won't do something like that if you can't return to Equestria," she choked while her face was in my chest.

That was a real wakeup call to me. Plus, I never really considered the feelings of those who I was close if I actually went through with it. To hear now made me feel like the worst person on the face of the earth, because I just hurt someone that I was close with. I fucked up big time. I held her face in my hands so that Vex could look at me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, it just that I hate being alone and when my family turned their back on me I was all alone and I hated it. The thought going through it again scares me," I said.

"But you won't have to, I'll always be here for you Nicholas," Vex said before she kissed me. It sent a familiar feeling throughout me that only happens when I'm with GoldenQuill. Maybe she was her alternate version so maybe it won't be so bad if I can't go back. At least I'll have Vex.

"Nicholas?"

I pulled away and saw someone I least expected to after two weeks here in the Nexus.

"GoldenQuill?"

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


End file.
